


My Angel

by Silverfire12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Bill is a little shit, Bill is a protective shit, Dipper can do magic, Dipper has a cat, Dipper has no clue about life, Dipper has panic attacks, Dipper has serious anxiety, Dipper is confused, Dipper is in the closet, Dipper's real name is Gabel, F/F, Fluff, Gideon makes pizza, M/M, Mabel and Dipper run the mystery shack, Mabel has two pigs, Multiple mentions of near death experiences, Pacifica is in the closet, Stan and Ford made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has lost count of the amount of times he nearly died. Thankfully, a mysterious man saves him every time. When Dipper is handed the keys to the Mystery Shack, the man decides to pay a visit to Dipper, though he is not who Dipper thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened he was three.

"Abe! Abe!" Cried a very young Mabel. Gabel looked up from his drawing to see what his twin sister was so excited about. She was carrying a bright blue ball with a star on it.

"Look what I gots!" She cried as she bounced up and down. Gabel grinned and stood up. "Let's play catch!" Exclaimed Mabel happily. Gabel nodded.

"Kay!" Said Gabel excitedly as he stood up and ran to the end of the driveway. Their parents were currently planting some flowers, so no one was watching them. Giving his sister the thumbs up, Gabel got ready to catch the ball. Unfortunately Mabel threw it a bit too hard. The ball went past him and into the street.

"I gots it!" Cried Gabel as he raced after the ball, not noticing the truck that was heading his way. Just as he was about to take a step into the street, someone grabbed his arm.

"Whoa little one! You're not ninety-one yet!" Came a voice behind Gabel. Gabel watched as the ball was run over by the truck before turning around. Behind him was a tall, skinny man. He was wearing a yellow tuxedo coat with a brick patter at the bottom, black dress pants, a bow tie, and a top hat. His hair was a bright blonde and covered one eye. The visible eye was a bright blue. In the man's left hand was a black cane. Gabel stared at him.

"Who awre you?" He asked as he looked up at the man, some of his brown hair falling in his face. The man laughed and bent down, brushing the hair out of Gabel's face. Gabel noticed a black eye patch covering his right eye.

"Me? I'm no one. Now run along Dipper!" Said the man as he kissed Gabel on the forehead and turned Gabel around. His parents were racing towards him, fear in their eyes.

"Oh Gabel, are you okay?!" Exclaimed Gabel's mom, as she picked Gabel up. His father was right behind her with Mabel in his arms.

"Yeaw! The fuwnny man saved me!" He said happily. His mom exchanged a glance with his father before looking at him in confusion.

"Gabel sweetie, there's no one here." Said his mom gently. Gabel turned his head, about to point to the man when he realized that the man was gone.

* * *

The next time it happened, he was six.

"Okay you two, be careful!" Said his mother, causing Dipper to groan. He had started going by that name soonafter the man who had saved him called him that. He liked it much more than Gabel.

"Come on mama! We're six!" Exclaimed Mabel from her towel. Mrs. Pines smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I know Mabel, but anyone can drown." She said with a smile before putting her sunglasses on. "Now go play! Just don't go to far out!" She said as she laid down. This was all that Mabel needed to hear. Grabbing Dipper's hand, she ran out into the ocean with a happy squeal.

"Mabel! Slow down!" Cried Dipper as he was pulled into the water. Mabel let her brother's hand go with a grin.

"You're it!" She cried as she booped him on the nose and took off. Dipper growled playfully and took off after her, his feet splashing as he ran. All of a sudden, he tripped. Landing face first, Dipper was about to push himself up when a large wave caught him and dragged him out. Panic shot through him as he was sent tumbling in the waves. Limbs flailing, Dipper was running out of air when he was yanked from the water.

"Jeez kid! Giving me a work out here huh?" Came a familiar voice. Dipper looked up to see his savior when he realized that the man looked very familiar.

"Do I know you?" Asked Dipper as the man began walking towards the shore. The man chuckled in response, glancing down at the child through his one good eye.

"I'm hurt kid! I can't believe you forgot this beautiful face!" Exclaimed the man as he placed a kiss on the child's head. Dipper gasped as recognition flooded his features.

"You're the guy who saved my life! You're my angel!" Exclaimed Dipper as they reached the shore. The man laughed as he set Dipper down.

"Kid, I can assure you I'm no angel." The man said as he knelt down and kissed Dipper's forehead. "Now go get your sister!" He said as he spun Dipper around. When Dipper looked back, the man was once again gone.

* * *

Dipper was eight when the man appeared again.

"Ugh! Why did Mabel have to get sick?" Complained Dipper as he marched home from school. Turning into the alley they used for a short cut, Dipper failed to notice the shadows following him. If he had looked behind him, Dipper would have seen the three shadowy humans following him, and one triangular shadow.

"Hm?" Said Dipper as he turned around, hearing a snicker. Suddenly he was thrown against a wall. "H-hey! What's the deal?!" He said as he struggled against his assailants.

"You'll do nicely. The boss loves the brown eyed ones. Rough him up a bit and throw him with the others." Said a gruff voice from Dipper's left. Dipper froze. He had heard about kids getting kidnapped, but he never believed he would be kidnapped!

"I-I'll scream!" Cried Dipper as he continued to struggle. The men just laughed.

"Aw, look here! We've got a feisty one boys!" Laughed the man holding Dipper down.

"Hey, what's that on his forehead?" Asked the man on his right. Dipper froze.

"Looks like we've got a freak! Who has the Big Dipper on their forehead?" Said the guy on Dipper left.

"How about we fix him?" Said the man holding him down as he pulled a pocket knife out. Dipper felt his blood go cold. He began struggling again, much to the men's delight.

"I'd put that down if I were you." Growled a voice from behind the men, causing the three of them to spin around. Dipper felt his heart leap in happiness as he caught a glimpse of the owner of the fourth voice.

"Oh? What are you gonna do twig?" Laughed the man on his right. The fourth man grinned.

"This." He said as he cracked his cane over the top of the man's head, knocking him unconscious. The other men snarled. Throwing Dipper to the ground, the man who was holding him down lunged at the man in gold with the knife.

"Tut, tut. Didn't your mom teach you about running with knives?" Said the man as he grabbed his assailants arm and yanked the knife out of his hand before stabbing it into the man's leg and knocking him out with his cane. The third man just stood there, gaping.

"Not gonna fight back? Well that makes my job easier." Said the man in gold. In a flash he was at Dipper's attacker's side. A loud crack rang out as the final man fell unconscious.

"Ugh. Is that blood on my cane? This is why I prefer this shit in Gravity Falls." Said the man as he shook his cane in disgust. Looking around, he seemed about to say something when he felt something run into his legs.

"H-hey kid!" Cried the man as Dipper started sobbing into his legs. "K-kid? Dipper?" Asked the man cautiously. Dipper didn't respond. "Gabel?" He asked. That got Dipper's attention. Dipper looked up, his large, brown eyes wet with tears. The man felt his heart melt.

"Kid..." He said with a sigh as he scooped Dipper up. "It's over okay? They won't hurt you again." He whispered as Dipper buried his head in the man's chest. The man sighed.

"Come here. I'll get you some ice cream or something." Said the man with a smile. Dipper looked up and gave a small smile in return.

"Really?" Asked Dipper in a small voice, causing the man to chuckle and ruffle Dipper's hair.

"Yeah. Now close your eyes and hold on tight!" Said the man. Dipper obeyed, feeling completely safe with the man. Suddenly, there was a rush of air and a popping sound. "Open your eyes." Commanded the man. Dipper did so and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"This is...." Dipper trailed off with a massive grin. The man chuckled. They were currently outside of Dipper's favorite ice cream shop. What made it even more amazing was that his favorite ice cream shop happened to be in South Carolina. The sign above him read Kilwin's Chocolate & Ice Cream.

"Cool huh?" Said the man as he set Dipper down. Dipper nodded excitedly and grabbed the man's hand. "Heh. Let me guess... Superman?" He asked. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Asked Dipper with a smile. The man laughed.

"Kid, I know lots of things." Said the man. Using his cane, the man opened the door. "Now, let's get some ice cream!" He said with a grin. Dipper cheered excitedly. The two of them walked up to the counter and smiled. Dipper got Superman ice cream, and the man decided to have the same. The man payed and the two of them walked out and sat down on a bench.

"Thank you funny-not-angel man!" Said Dipped as he dug into the ice cream. The man laughed.

"Well, it's definitely better than my angel!" Said the man as he licked his ice cream. Tapping his chin with his hand, the man suddenly snapped. "Hey, how about you call me.... Will." Said the newly dubbed Will. Dipper grinned.

"Okay Mr. Will!" He said with a grin. Will laughed.

"Mr. Will is my brother. Just call me Will." He said. Dipper nodded. The two of them continued like this for a while, happily eating ice cream and making jokes. After what seemed like hours, Will grabbed him and gave him the same instructions from before. When Dipper opened his eyes, he was home.

"Here kid. Take this." Said Will as he handed Dipper a necklace with a triangle charm on it. The triangle was the same yellow as Will's coat and held the same brick pattern. In the middle of it was a single eye. "It'll keep you safe." He said. Dipper nodded. Giving Will a hug, Dipper ran back inside.

"See ya kid."

* * *

Dipper didn't see Will again for four years.

"Dipper! Some weird triangle thing went into Grunkle Stan's mind and is going to steal the code to the safe!" Cried Mabel. Dipper sighed. He was already upset with his Grunkle, and fighting off a demon wasn't something he wanted. Flipping to the correct page in the journal, Dipper spoke something and the world faded away. When he awoke, he was outside a gray scale Mystery Shack.

"So, we stop Bill and leave. Okay?" Said Dipper. Bill appeared soon after he said that and they stopped him. Bill appeared again soon after when he took over Dipper's body. Dipper didn't see him again that summer. Leaving Gravity Falls, Dipper couldn't help but wonder where Will had been.

* * *

The visits started coming more frequently after Dipper's first summer.

From an experiment gone wrong, to sickness, to attempting to find gnomes in Piedmont, Dipper had gotten into quite a few close scrapes. Will seemed different though, almost distracted as he saved Dipper. Sometimes he would just show up and then leave. Dipper asked him about this multiple times, but Will just brushed the questions off. The most Dipper ever got out of him was after he had gotten into a car crash. Will had showed up and stopped the bleeding, but seemed to think Dipper was unconscious.

"Shit.... Kid.... Dipper.... P-" Will had cut himself off before he finished the last word. "Dipper.... Wake up. Please." He had whispered. Dipper had given Will a pained grunt in response and Will had started yelling about scaring him. He was sixteen then. That was the last time Dipper saw him. 

* * *

_Two years later..._

"Hey Dipper, come help me with this box!" Called Mabel from downstairs Dipper sighed. Closing the book he was working on, Journal Four, Dipper stumbled down the stairs. He spotted Mabel in the gift shop, attempting to drag one of her boxes to her room. Stan had retired earlier that year and had given the kids the keys to the shack. Dipper had freaked out when he had heard this, ecstatic that he could live in his childhood home.

"Mabel...." Dipper sighed as he walked over and picked up one side of the box. Grunting, Dipper gave her a questioning look. "What the heck is in this?!" He asked as the two of them started waddling towards Grunkle Stan's old room. It had been decided that Mabel would get that room, and Dipper would get Great Uncle Ford's room. The Stan twins had made up at the end of the summer after Grunkle Stan had been found about to jump off of the cliff. That day was..... Upsetting to say the least. It turned out that Grunkle Stan had suffered from clinical depression for most of his life. He later admitted that that first summer was the first time in years he had been truly happy. Ford was in tears by the end of Stan's story, apologizing left and right for the pain he had caused. Ford got him help soon after and by the time Christmas had rolled around, the shack had added a science fiction attraction. Ford became Mr. Science and wore a white overcoat and thick goggles. He loved it.

"Waddles and Pigburt's stuff, duh!" Exclaimed Mabel, causing Dipper to laugh. Mabel had gotten a second pig as a graduation gift from their parents. The two of them reached Stan's room and plopped the box down on the the floor. With the speed only Mabel could reach, the box was unpacked and the pigs' stuff was laid out. Giving a sharp whistle, Mabel crouched down. Dipper moved out of the way just in time to avoid the pigs. Mabel giggled as Waddles started to lick her face and Pigburt tried climbing her.

"I'm going back to writing. Call me when you want to go out for dinner." Said Dipper as he walked out of the room and back upstairs to the study. "Oh, hey Cryptic." Said Dipper as he saw his orange tabby kitten sitting on his journal. That was his graduation gift. From his parents at least. He had gotten an amazing laptop and camera from Ford. Home made of course. Mabel had gotten an automated sewing machine that could be controlled remotely and a bunch of unicorn hair yarn.

"Come here little buddy, I've got to do some writing." Said Dipper as he picked his kitten up, much to her annoyance. He was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Groaning, he brought Cryptic to his chest and walked downstairs.

"I've got it!" Called Dipper as he approached the door. "The Mystery Shack is closed at the moment." He said as he opened the door, not really looking at the person in the door way.

"Well darn. Guess I have to try tomorrow." Said the man, causing Dipper to look at him. Dipper felt his jaw drop. "Speechless eh Pine Tree? Guess I really am a handsome demon!"

"W-Will?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-Will?!" Exclaimed Dipper as he stared at the familiar figure at the door. The man chuckled.

"Yep! Ya miss me Pine Tree?" He said with a grin. Dipper's eyes widened even further.

"BILL?!" Screamed Dipper as he backpedaled away from the door, nearly dropping Cryptic in the process. Bill let out a sharp laugh.

"You seriously never made the connection?!" Laughed Bill as he snapped his fingers, turning back into his triangle form and back. "I thought once you saw my real form you'd realize how similar it was from your necklace!" Bill said as he leaned on his cane, his blue eye sparkling with mirth. Dipper stared at him, eyes wide.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Cried Dipper as he threw his arms in the air, causing Cryptic to leap off of his chest and on the ground. Bill lost it.

"I thought you and Sixer were the smart ones!" Exclaimed Bill between laughter. Dipper glared at him and crossed him arms, puffing his cheeks out as he did so. It was at this point Mabel walked in, Waddles next to her and Pigburt in her arms.

"Uh.... Did I miss something?" She asked as she took the scene in. Dipper was on the ground, glaring at the oddly dressed man at the door who was laughing.

"Dipper, why is Bill here?" Mabel asked as she stared at him. This caused Bill to laugh harder.

"Shooting Star got it in seconds! Seriously Pine Tree, how the hell did you not make this connection?!" Bill cried out between bouts of laughter.

"Sorry I didn't think you were the same person as a fucking triangle! One who possessed me no less!" Cried Dipper as he pushed himself up and walked back over to the door. Mabel thought he was going to slam the door in Bill's face, but Dipped grabbed the demon's arm and yanked him inside and gave him a hug.

"I missed you." He told the demon. Bill grinned and hugged Dipper back.

"Same here Pine Tree." Bill said as he planted a kiss on Dipper's birthmark. Mabel's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" She cried, causing Dipper to jump and yank away from Bill, a sheepish look overcoming features.

"This is Will." Dipper said plainly. Mabel just stared at him. Groaning, a blush overcame Dipper's features. "You know, my angel?" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Kid, didn't I tell you I wasn't an angel?" Asked Bill with a grin. Dipper groaned.

"Shut it." He hissed at Bill, pushing him away. The demon laughed and ruffled Dipper's hair affectionately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop. You're telling me that the man who saved you multiple times was Bill?!" Exclaimed Mabel in disbelief. Dipper rubbed the back of his head and nodded sheepishly.

"Seems like it." Dipper said. Mabel nodded warily. While Bill had scared them, he had yet to actually hurt Dipper. Well, other than the bruises and scratches that covered Dipper when he got his body back.

"Okay, but why were you two hugging and why did Bill kiss your birthmark?" Asked Mabel, causing Dipper to go beet red. Seeing his ward start to flounder, Bill decided to answer this one.

"I've always kissed his birthmark. It's my way of calming him and reminding myself that he still exists. I know what you're thinking and no, I don't have romantic feelings for him." Said Bill sternly as he saw Mabel get that look in her eyes. "It mainly serves as a quick way to transfer magical energy. If I didn't put some of my magical energy in him, I wouldn't be able to teleport outside of Gravity Falls." Bill explained, causing Dipper to get a big smile on his face. "As for the hugging? I missed him." Bill finished with a shrug.

"Can I do your magic since your magic is in me?" Asked Dipper excitedly Bill chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry kid. If you tapped into the dream demon magic I've put in you, you'd probably explode. I might be able to teach you magic though. If you're anything like Sixer, you've got a lot of untapped potential. It'll take a bit for me to determine that though." Bill said as he kicked his feet up and began floating. Dipper grinned.

"Hey, can I talk to Dipper for a second? Thanks!" Mabel said as she yanked her brother into the kitchen before anyone could respond. Once in the kitchen, Mabel lost it. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WILL WAS REAL?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE INSANE FOR FIFTEEN YEARS!" She yelled angrily. Dipper threw his hands up in front him in a calm down gesture.

"I told you he existed! You just never listened!" Exclaimed Dipper. Mabel pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Yeah.... Yeah you did." She groaned. Turning to peak out into the living room, she found Bill petting Cryptic and Pigburt, Waddles on his lap. She giggled before turning back to Dipper. "So, can't really blame you for having a crush on a non existent guy now! I have to admit, he is _hot_!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper turned beet red.

"I-I do _not_ have a crush on him!" Sputtered Dipper, causing Mabel to laugh and push him playfully.

"I was joking! You don't need to get so worked up over everything. I mean, you're straight, right? Unless you've been lying to me...." Mabel said as she looked at her brother, a knowing look in her eyes. Dipper just pushed past his sister to go to the living room. Mabel sighed.

"Damn it Dipper....." Mabel groaned as she walked out after her brother. In the few minutes that Bill and Dipper were alone they had snuggled up to each other and had turned on the TV. The way they were snuggled up reminded her of Dipper and herself, causing her to smile.

"I'm gonna go get some pizza." She announced as she entered the room. Dipper nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off the TV. From what Mabel could gather, one of the Indiana Jones movies was on. "You two want something?" She asked.

"Black olive thin crust." Said Dipper automatically. Mabel rolled her eyes and smiled. Ever since they were little he had loved black olive pizza. It was even better with thin crust in his opinion. Mabel was the opposite, preferring sausage and pepperoni with thick, cheese filled crust.

"Do you want anything Bill?" She asked, not really sure how to approach this. She was definitely going to call Pacifica later.

"Uh...." Bill said, confusion on his face. "I'll have whatever Pine Tree's having. I've never had pizza." Bill said after a second. Mabel's jaw dropped.

"Y-you haven't?!" She exclaimed before grabbing her purse and her pigs. "I'll be right back! I won't let you go any longer without tasting the deliciousness that is pizza!" She cried as she raced out the door, slamming in in the process. Bill seemed very confused by this, but Dipper wasn't affected.

"She's like that." Dipper said with a shrug as he pet Cryptic's head. "So, how long are you going to stay this time?" He asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen to look at Bill who was... Blushing?

"Um...." He started as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. Will kinda kicked me out of the mindscape for a bit. Said I wasn't spending enough time with my ward." Said Bill sheepishly. Dipper's eyes widened as a huge smile overcame his features.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Exclaimed Dipper. Bill shrugged, attempting to act dismissively. Dipper saw the smile of the demon's face however. "So uh, what's a ward?" He asked curiously.

"You want to know what a ward is?" Bill asked. Dipper nodded as Cryptic pushed herself out of his arms and jumped onto the ground. "A ward is someone that a demon is assigned to protect. It's pretty rare to have a keeper, and most people who do have them never meet. For lesser demons, the assignment it random." Explained Bill.

"What do you mean by lesser demons?" Asked Dipper curiously. Bill grinned and flicked his wrist, a large book appearing in his hands.

"This book lists all known demons by power level. Each demon is born with a different power level." Said Bill as he opened the book and flipped to the back. The page he was on depicted two triangles, one yellow and one blue. They were labeled 'The Cipher Twins.' The next page described them.

"William and Willhelm Cipher." Read Dipper as he looked at the page. "The two go by the names of Will and Bill respectively, and are currently the strongest demons to ever exist. Neither should ever be summoned, as both know how to word their deals to benefit them and hurt the summoner. They currently rule the mindscape, the strongest realm in the demon world. Both of the twins are arrogant and quick to anger, but Bill will grow angry faster than Will. Bill is more out going than Will, who mostly makes deals that don't involve him being around others. Bill is the more popular of the two, as he makes sure to leave depictions of himself every time he is summoned. Most people summon him for revenge, power, or knowledge. His single eye can see into the past and he is considered the master of dreams. Will is less popular but make no mistake, he is every bit as strong as his twin. He is often summoned for wealth, fortune, or fame. His single eye can see into the future and he is considered the master of thought." Continued Dipper, not noticing the smug look on Bill's face.

"When summoned together, the power they grant can make the summoner god like, but the price is steep. While their origins and life are shrouded in mystery, they have each been documented to have two wards a piece. All four wards have been twins with the other Cipher's ward, and they have all become demons." Finished Dipper. Bill turned the page backwards once Dipper was done. This page held a white flower and a purple flower. 'The Royal Twins' it read.

"Elizabeth and Elise Royal." Read Dipper as he devoured the information on the page. "These sisters were the Cipher twins first wards. Neither of them go by anything other than their full name. Unlike their keepers, the Royal twins are often summoned together as their powers work best together. They are often summoned for love, purity, wealth, or power. The two were born in to Greek royalty in a year lost to time. Most of their life is shrouded in mystery, but we do know that they both died at the same time when they were around ten. They have yet to have any documented wards." Read Dipper. 

"What they don't tell you is that Dime Face is a stuck up ass hole. Flower's okay though. She's big on pranking." Commented Bill as Dipper reached the end of the page. "Now Star Face, she's a riot." He said as he turned the page to reveal a multicolored star and a dark blue floppy disk. The page read 'The Strange Twins'.

"Jacob and Jane Strange. Commonly known as Tad and Kryptos respectively, the twins are currently the only non identical twin demons. Kryptos is female and is summoned for her ability to grant the summoner magic. Tad is male and is summoned for protection from other, lesser demons. The two of them are never summoned together, as their powers are not compatible. Born in 23 A.D, these two were peasants from birth. It is unknown how and when their keepers contacted them, but it is known that the two of them were killed for witchcraft in 30 A.D. They have no know wards." Read Dipper, confused at how short the description was.

"I forgot how inaccurate their page was." Mumbled Bill before turning the page again. This page was blank, except for the words 'The Mystery Twins.'

"Why is this page blank?" Asked Dipper as he looked up from the book and looked at Bill. Bill grinned and snapped his fingers. The book disappeared from Dipper's hands.

"You'll find out later." Said Bill as he stood up and stretched. "For now, meet your older siblings." He said as he snapped his fingers. A bright light filled the room and when it died down, two women were standing there. One of them had lilac hair and her eye was closed. Her other eye was covered by a flower shaped eye patch. She was wearing a floor length pink-purple dress with silver high heels, a silver tiara with a dark purple amethyst in the middle, a pearl necklace and bracelet, and an intricate silver ring with a triangle made of yellow topaz in the middle. The other woman had light pink hair that was styled much like Mabel's. A purple headband with a multicolored star was in her hair. Her single eye was a dark blue and the other was covered by a white, star shaped eye patch. She was wearing a powder blue dress that ended right below her knees and from it a white cape fluttered behind her. She had light pink flats with multicolored stars on each of them. She wore a sapphire necklace which held the same star as her headband and shoes had and a sapphire bracelet. On her right hand was the same ring that the other woman had on. 

" **Why have you summoned us mortal?** " Demanded the first, taller woman. Bill laughed.

"Try appearing in your true form next time Flower. It's creepier." Said Bill with a grin. The woman's eye flew open to reveal a colorless iris. Looking at Bill, she groaned.

"Really Bill?" She asked as the walked over to the other demon with her arms crossed. The other woman squealed and ran towards Bill, enveloping him in a massive hug.

"Bill! I missed you!" She squealed as she squeezed Bill. Bill just chuckled and teleported out of her grip.

"I missed you to Star, but can we refrain from strangling me in front of Pine Tree?" He asked as he glanced at Dipper who was staring at the women in shock.

"That's Pine Tree?!" Exclaimed Star as she teleported over to Dipper, causing him to jump and squeak in surprise. "HE'S ADORABLE!" She cried as she hugged him. The other woman sighed.

"Kryptos. Let him breath." Commanded the other woman as she walked over to Dipper and Kryptos and sat down on the couch. "I'm Elise. It's nice to finally meet you." Said Elise as she stuck her hand out towards Dipper. Dipper shook her hand, his eyes wide in awe.

"You're an actual demon?" Asked Dipper in awe. Elise laughed and ruffled Dipper's hair.

"Why are you so shocked? You know that Bill's a demon!" She said. Dipper nodded, a sheepish look on his face.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled. Elise giggled again. Kryptos had released Dipper from her grasp and was currently floating above him with big eyes.

"You are the cutest human I've ever met! Well, except for that one girl that my summoner liked. She was adorable!" Cooed Kryptos as she floated above Dipper. Bill laughed.

"Stick around for a little bit and you'll meet her. They are twins after all!" He said. Dipper felt his jaw drop.

"Wait, Gideon summoned you?!" He asked in shock. Kryptos nodded happily.

"Yep! I enchanted his amulet gave him some magic. Speaking of that, I need to go collect some more of my payment later. He makes some awesome pizza!" Exclaimed Kryptos. Dipper laughed.

"I can not see him ever doing that." He said with a grin. The three of them continued to talk when Mabel returned.

"I'M BACK!" She yelled as she entered the door. "AND I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" She called. Dipper and Bill looked at the door and gaped.

"I told you he wouldn't want to see me!" Grumbled one of the men next to her. Kryptos let out a squeal as she saw him.

"GIDEON!" She cried as she flew over to him and scooped him up in a hug. Dipper just stared at the two, completely ignoring the other man.

"What the heck are you doing here Will?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter demon OCs. Tad is well, Tad. Kryptos is the star on Gideon's tent, Elise is based off of Carla's flower and Elizabeth is just one I made up. Will's based off of reverse Bill but with a personality like his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

The world outside the shack completely stopped as Bill glared at his twin. Elise and Kryptos had vanished, sensing that it would be a bad idea to stay close to the reddening demon. The three humans were frozen in fear, each one having a different reason for doing so. Dipper was frozen because he had seen Bill kill multiple people without getting this angry, Mabel was scared because of how close Dipper was to Bill, and Gideon had been on the receiving end of Bill's anger.

"I thought you said that you would stay and rule the mindscape." Growled Bill as he glared at Will. Will chuckled from the shadows that obscured him.

"Relax!" Said Will as he laughed. His voice was a bit lower than Bill's and it was much softer. "I left Tad, Elizabeth, and Elise in charge. Kryptos thought it would be too boring." Explained Will. Bill groaned. The world started moving again as Bill reverted back to his normal color.

"Fine. But I'm checking in from time to time. We both know what happened the last time we went on vacation." Bill stated with a groan. An awkward silence descended upon the three humans and two demons. Mabel was the one to break the silence.

"So, uh, who's ready to eat?" She asked as she held the pizza boxes up. Dipper practically leapt off the couch. Cryptic, who had scented food, was right next to her owner in a flash. Walking over to his twin, Dipper grabbed one of the boxes and took it to the table. Mabel and Gideon followed close behind, leaving the two demons alone. 

"So, why's Gideon here?" Asked Dipper as he gabbed a paper plate and a slice of black olive pizza. Walking over to the table, he wondered what the two demon were doing.

"Cause I invited him! He runs the pizza place in town." Explained Mabel as she sat down with her own pizza.

"Mabel kinda dragged me here. So uh, here I am?" Said Gideon sheepishly. Dipper looked at him and realizes how much the man had changed since that fateful summer. Gone was the pudgy, arrogant ten year old. At about 6'4, Gideon was much taller than the twins. His hair reminded Dipper of a surfer and his face had thinned out. Neither his eyes, nor his voice had changed. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, something Dipper wouldn't have ever dreamed of seeing him in. A necklace with Kryptos's symbol hung from his neck.

"Well, if Mabel trusts you. But don't think I'm ever going to let you try to force her to marry you again." Commented Dipper with a stern glare as he took a bite out of his pizza. Both Gideon and Mabel lost it. "What?" Asked Dipper in confusion.

"Me marrying Mabel is not something you will ever have to worry about." Gideon said between bouts of laughter. Mabel couldn't even speak she was laughing too hard. Dipper stared at the two with pure confusion on his face. Gideon face palmed and looked at Dipper with a grin.

"Dipper. I'm gay." Stated Gideon, busting out laughing as Dipper almost choked. Sputtering, Dipper stared at Gideon in shock.

"Why did you obsess over Mabel than?!" Dipper exclaimed after he had stopped choking. Gideon blushed and lowered his head, his snow white hair forming a curtain around his face.

"I was trying to get your attention." Whispered Gideon as he looked down. Dipper wasn't done however.

"Well, why the hell did you try to steal the shack?!" Dipper asked, anger in his voice. "And why did you try to kill me?!" He almost shouted. His triangle necklace started glowing as his temper flared, but no one could notice it. Gideon shrank into himself in fear.

"I-I-I..." Gideon stuttered. Mabel looked between her brother and the man who had tormented her most of the summer. She wanted to step in, but couldn't think of a reason to.

"You torment my sister, you try to kill me, you invade my Grunkle's mind, and you try to take away his entire livelihood. I honestly don't care how much you've changed. You need to go." Growled Dipper. Gideon flinched, but didn't move. "I'll say it again. Get out of my house!" Yelled Dipper as he slammed his hands on the table. Gideon locked up, his breathing became ragged and his eyes shrunk to pinpricks. He began to shake violently and tears formed in his eyes. All the anger Dipper felt evaporated as he realized that Gideon had entered a panic attack.

"Oh shit.." Dipper whispered as he sprang from his chair. "Mabel, go get some blankets." He snapped at his sister with urgency in his voice, flinching when he saw Gideon flinch. Mabel nodded, a bit put off by her twin's urgent tone. She ran off to get the blankets. Once she was gone, Dipper practically flew over to Gideon. Cryptic had leapt into his lap and was purring, sensing Gideon's distress.

"Hey, Gideon." Whispered Dipper as he crouched in front of the teen so Gideon could see him. "It's okay." He whispered. "I'm going to grab your hand, okay?" He asked as he slowly reached up to grab the panicked teen's hand. Gideon flinched at the touch, but he didn't freak out.

"I need you to squeeze my hand, okay?" Dipper asked quietly. Gideon nodded shakily and did as he was told. "Good." Dipper said softly with a small smile. Gideon repeated the action and after a few minutes, Gideon had calmed down.

"Better?" Dipper asked as he stood up. Gideon nodded and pulled the blanket around him tighter. "Good. Now, you should have your parents come get you. You shouldn't walk home by yourself." Said Dipper, ignoring Gideon's slight flinch. Gideon nodded after a second and pulled out his phone.

"H-hey..." Gideon stuttered to the other person on the phone. "N-no I didn't see them." He continued. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a worried glance. "Y-yeah. I did. Can you come pick me up? I'm at the Mystery Shack." Said Gideon. A small smile formed on his face. "Thanks. See you soon." Said Gideon as he hung up. "Ghost Eyes should be here soon." Gideon said with a smile. Dipper frowned in confusion. He wondered why Gideon hadn't called his parents, but he didn't want to press the issue.

" _I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT!_ " Came the booming voice of Bill from the living room. Both Dipper and Gideon instinctively flinched, both having experienced the demon's wrath. Waddles was instantly by Mabel's side, snorting and pawing angrily. Deciding to take control of the situation, Dipper grabbed a pizza box and some plates and walked out into the living room. He found the two demons glaring at each other, their colors changed. Bill was a bright, angry red and Will was a very dark blue, almost black. Power came off of them in waves, the room turning from grayscale to color and back as the brothers glared. Swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat, Dipper took a step forward.

"Do you guys want some pizza?" He squeaked out. Both of the demons turned around and glared at Dipper before realizing who it was. Fading back to their regular colors, Bill walked over to Dipper with a smile.

"Sure!" Bill said with a grin as he grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza. Will followed his twin's lead and the three of them headed back to the kitchen. Dipper had just put the box down when the door slammed open. Bill was in front of Dipper in a second, his hands coated in blue flames. Gideon leapt to his feet and sighed in relief. Ghost Eyes rounded the corner with worry etched on his face. Relief flooded into his face when he saw Gideon.

"You okay?" He asked as he scooped Gideon up into a hug. Gideon nodded and buried his head into Ghost Eyes chest. "Hey, thanks for taking care of him. Poor kid needs more people like that in his life." Ghost Eyes said before turning around and walking out, leaving the Pines family speechless. No one spoke until the slamming of a door was heard and the squeal of tires faded away.

"What just happened?" Asked Mabel after a second. Dipper shrugged and sat down, grabbing another slice of pizza as he did.

"So, you're Will?" Dipper asked as he looked at the other demon for the first time. Will was almost identical to Bill. In fact, if it weren't for the eye patch and the colors, Dipper wouldn't be able to tell the two apart. He wore the same clothes as his brother, the only difference being that they were light blue instead of yellow. His hair was a light blue as well and it covered his left eye. His right eye was a brilliant gold, and if Dipper had to guess, Will had a black eye patch over his left eye.

"Correct." Will stated cooly, his voice sounding like silk. "I take it you've heard of me?" He purred. Dipper nodded as he stared at the demon, unaware that everything else was fading away.

"Y-yeah...." Dipper said breathlessly, his cheeks heating up. Will reached over and stroked Dipper's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hmm..... Have you now?" Will cooed as he grabbed Dipper's chin and pulled him closer. "I'm surprised. Not many know of me....." Will purred, a soft golden glow emitting from his eye. "Even less know of my powers....." Will whispered as he leaned in. As Dipper leaned forward to meet Will, he felt himself be yanked back roughly. He jolted back to reality to find an arm around his shoulder holding him protectively. When Dipper felt this, he jumped and scurried towards Mabel.

"Will." Barked Bill sharply, a scowl on his face. Will have a fake pout before levitating upwards and kicking his feet up.

"Aw, who's being a possessive little brother?" Cooed Will with a smirk on his face. Bill scowled.

"It was a few seconds the fist time and a nanosecond the second time." Grumbled Bill. "That's not the point. You know the rules. No using magic to seduce humans for magic." Bill said with a glare. Dipper gaped at Bill, a look of fear in his eyes.

"You can seduce people?!" Cried Dipper as he instinctively clutched Mabel's arm. Bill glared at Will before turning to his ward with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I had hoped you wouldn't learn about that." Bill said with a sigh as he took a step towards Dipper. Dipper subconsciously flinched as he watched the demon walk towards him. A glare from Mabel caused Bill to pause.

"Dipper, how about you go set up the guest room." Suggested Mabel as she kept her gaze trained on the demons. Dipper nodded quickly and bolted out of the kitchen with Cryptic on his heels. Bill turned to follow him, but a pointed glare from Mabel told him that it would be a horrible idea to do so.

"Now that he's gone, the three of us are going to have a little talk." Mabel stated as she sat down, Pigburt jumping onto her lap and Waddles laying down at her feet. "If either of you pull a stunt like that again, I _will_ exorcise you." Mabel growled with narrowed eyes. The demons exchanged a look before Will burst out laughing.

"You think you can exorcise us?" Asked Bill with an amused smile. Mabel didn't bat an eye at the demons actions. Instead, she reached into her sweater and grabbed something.

"I don't think so. I know so. Or do I have to remind you what this is?" She asked as she pulled out a seemingly random necklace. Two triangles sat on a braided multicolored necklace, one blue and one yellow. The same material the necklace was made of was wrapped around the triangles. The triangles were made of two different stones. The yellow one was made of sunstone and the blue one was made of moonstone. In the middle of each of the triangles sat two circular emeralds that were encircled by braided, multicolored strings. A single golden thread ran through them. On each emerald was a star surrounded by odd symbols. The emeralds were raised slightly, indicating that they could be pushed into the triangles. The demons' laughter died when they saw the necklace, their eyes widening as they saw.

"Where did you get that?" Will asked nervously. Bill was sweating profusely, his eyes trained on the two triangles. Mabel grinned broadly at the two demons, pleased that they saw her as a threat.

"It was a gift." She said plainly. "Anyway, I'm setting down some ground rules. One, no mind magic. Especially when it comes to Dipper." Mabel said sternly, her eyes narrowed. "Two, no possession. That goes double for you Bill." She continued as she glared at the blonde demon. "If there's an emergency and you absolutely have to posses someone, you better have a damn good explanation for it. Will, as long as you don't pull that stunt again, you can stay. Bill, if you so much as put one finger on Dipper without his spoken approval, you won't see this plane again for a millennia." She said with a glare. "Neither of you will interact with Dipper at night unless he starts the interaction and _I_ am the only one allowed to wake him up." She growled out at the demons with fire in her eyes. "One last thing, no turning back into a triangle either in the house or in Dipper's line of sight. Understand?" Mabel finished as she looked pointedly at the demons. The demon twins glanced at each other and nodded.

"We accept your limitations." They said in unison. They stood up and walked towards Mabel, Bill on Mabel's right side and Will on her left. Mabel looked between the two in confusion. Bill gave a smile and motioned for her to stand up. Mabel obliged and looked at the two.

"In exchange for us following your terms, we shall receive a payment. We shall be allowed to siphon a bit of magic off of you and your brother everyday, you shall give us lodging, you shall not tell others of our presence, we shall not be banished, and you shall allow us to return to the mindscape whenever we deem necessary. If we break our end, you shall be allowed to banish us." Stated Will, his voice echoing and his eye glowing. Mabel looked at him with a confused look. She had no idea as to what was going on.

"If you should break your terms, we shall stay here forever. We shall siphon a significant amount of magic off of you and your brother everyday." Continued Bill, his voice gaining the same echo effect that his brother's had. His eye was glowing as well. "Now," He continued as he stuck his hand out in unison with his twin.

"Do we have a deal?" They asked simultaneously, blue flames engulfing Bill's left hand at the same time golden flames engulfed Will's right hand. The two grabbed each other's hand and green flames engulfed their hands. Magic swirled around the room. Mabel's gaze hardened and she nodded, reaching out with both hands to solidify the death. Giving both hands a firm shake, Mabel watched in awe as rose colored flames danced up the demon twins' arms. At the same time, yellow and blue colored flames danced up her arms and met at the top of her head. When the flames touched each other, Mabel was engulfed in a swirling green vortex of harmless fire. When the flames faded all three were panting.

"Ugh, I remember why we never do that...." Groaned Will as he leaned on the table to stabilize himself. Bill grunted in response and sat down. Mabel flopped back into the chair panting heavily.

"Wh-what was that?" Asked Mabel breathlessly, rose colored flames sparking around her fingers. Will looked up at her and gaped.

"Well. That's new." He commented as he straightened up. "I'll explain that tomorrow. If Bill and I want to stay in these forms, we're going to need to sleep. As for what happened, you just became the second most powerful human to have ever existed after my brother and I." Will said as he started to sway, his face starting to flicker. Will's face was turning the same blue as his hair and his eyes were shifting towards each other. Bill groaned and stood up before walking over to his brother and flinging Will's arm over his shoulder.

"Sorry to cut this short Shooting Star, but Will's not used to making deals and if he doesn't sleep soon he'll turn back into a triangle." Bill explained sleepily. Mabel nodded and stood up. After taking a second to stabilize herself, Mabel started towards the guest room.

"It's this way." She said as she led the demon twins to the room. The three of them passed Dipper who was coming to get them. "I'll explain later." Mabel said as she led the demons to their bed. "Bathroom is right across the hall. Dipper's room is to the left of here and mine is on the right. If you need anything, ask me." She explained as she flipped the lights on. Bill nodded in response and led Will to the bed. Will flopped onto the bed with a groan. He crawled under the covers and was out like a light. Bill snapped his fingers causing both his and Will's clothes to change into pjs. The only thing from their original outfit that remained was their eye patches.

"Thanks...." Slurred Will as he curled into the blankets. Bill mouthed Mabel a thanks before he crawled into bed as well. Mabel grinned softly and flipped the lights off before she closed the door and started walking towards her own room. She wasn't really surprised to see Dipper in her bed with Cryptic on his lap and the pigs next to him. Mabel shot her twin a sympathetic smile as she closed the door and walked over to her bed.

"You going to be okay with them here?" She asked as she sat down next to her brother. Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, he's been saving me since I was three. I trusted him with my life, but now I don't know. How can the guy who saved my life be the same one that tortures my dreams?" Dipper asked as he pet Cryptic. Mabel gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll work itself out. I can assure they won't hurt you. If they do for some reason, well, I still have what Grunkle Ford gave me." Mabel said with a smile. Dipper smiled back and let out a huge yawn.

"Thanks Mabel. I'm going to go to bed now, see you in the morning." Dipper said as he left his sisters room and went to his room. He quickly changed into his pjs. A white shirt with a single blue pine tree in the middle of it and blue pants with white pine trees on them. Both were made by Mabel. Clutching his necklace in his hand, Dipper laid down and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I wonder who the most powerful human of all time is.....


	4. Chapter 4

"Please...." Whimpered Dipper in his sleep as he curled up into a tight ball. His whole was shivering violently as his heart raced in distress. Cryptic picked her head off of the pillow next to Dipper and stared at her owner.

"D-Don't touch me...." He continued as tears started to fall. This caused Cryptic to stand up and walk over to Dipper before curling up by his chest. "I-I didn't mean it...." Dipper whimpered as he continued to fight the unseen demon in his dreams. "P-please... I-I'm sorry...." He whimpered. The necklace around his neck suddenly glowed a navy blue for a second before Dipper went slack as he was pulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dipper awoke to yelps coming from the room next to him. Sitting up, Dipper glanced at his clock which read 7 A.M. Groaning, Dipper pushed himself out of bed. Opening the door, Dipper noticed that Mabel's door was opened. A crash from the guest room jolted him out his examination. Opening the door to the guest room, Dipper bit his lip to stifle a laugh. He sprinted back to his room to grab his phone before heading back and snapping a picture of the sight in front of him.

"Get off me Will!" Came Bill's muffled cries.

"I'm trying! This thing is trapping me!" Will cried as he struggled to escape the blanket. The twin demons were tangled in a blanket on the floor and were struggling to get free, though their efforts only managed to ensnare them more.

Dipper grinned as he watched the demons struggle for a bit before he decided to step in. The twin demons were still struggling when Dipper pulled the blanket off of them, a smirk on his face.

"Need a little help?" He asked as he stared down at the struggling demons. The pair froze at the sound of Dipper's voice and looked up slowly. Well, Will looked up. Bill kinda huffed and nodded his head slightly. Dipper bent down with a laugh and quickly untangled the demons. "Better?" He asked with a mirthful tone. Bill crossed his arms with a pout and nodded before he pushed himself to his feet and helped Will do the same.

"You know, I thought you two were all powerful demons." Dipper said with a smirk as he started to walk out of the demons' room, said demons right behind him.

"Shut." Bill grumbled as he lightly whacked the back of Dipper's head, causing the teen to laugh.

"DIPPER!" Screeched Mabel as she rocketed out of the kitchen, batter coating her hand-made apron. Bill jumped in front of Dipper on instinct, his eye taking on a reddish tint before he realized who was running towards his ward.

"Bill? What are you doing?" Asked Dipper as he peered around the demon's shoulder. Bill flushed red and stepped out of the way with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, force of habit." Bill explained sheepishly before he shot a glare at Will who was snickering. "It's practically instinct for me to jump in front of you if I sense danger. Since Shooting Star startled me, it triggered my danger reflex." He continued after he swatted his brother on the head to get him to shut up.

"Okay, that's cool!" Mabel exclaimed happily, her eyes shining with excitement. "But, as I was going to say, I'm making pancakes! Without glitter!" She exclaimed, causing Dipper to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god..." He muttered, his green eyes shining with relief. "Do you want me to help with anything?" Dipper asked, his mind focused on one thing. Mabel, thankfully, understood what he meant and nodded.

"Actually, I do! It'll only take a second. Will, Bill, go sit on the couch or something." She commanded. The Cipher twins looked at each other and shrugged before walking towards the living room, leaving the Pines twins alone.

"Come on, you know that waiting won't help you at all." Mabel said as she led Dipper into the kitchen. Dipper made a beeline for a seemingly random brick before he tugged it open to reveal a small cabinet with a few small bottles of pills. Grabbing one, Dipper opened the bottle and took a single, white tablet out before he grabbed a water glass and filled it with water. Popping the pill in his mouth, Dipper took a drink and washed the pill down.

"Bleh. Why does this have to taste so bad?" Dipper complained as he put the pill bottle back and grabbed some more bottles. Taking a pill from each, Dipper popped another three pills in his mouth and swallowed before tossing a bottle to Mabel.

"Thanks." She responded curtly before popping the bottle open and grabbing a white pill. She popped said pill in her mouth and swallowed, swallowing the pill without water with ease. She tossed the bottle back to Dipper who placed it back in the cabinet and slammed the brick closed. "Breakfast should be in the next hour. Go spend time with the demons. Oh, and don't be afraid to yell for help! I've still got the stuff Ford left us." Mabel said as she turned back to the batter. Dipper nodded before he walked out of the kitchen and into living room, flopping down on his chair once he reached it.

"So, what did your sister have you doing?" Asked Bill from his spot on the couch. Dipper shrugged.

"She wanted me to help pour the batter into the pan. She's good now." Dipper responded plainly. He turned his head to look at the demons who were currently struggling to change the channels on the TV. "Here, let me." Dipper said as he grabbed the remote and shook it before he started flipping between channels, stopping on a documentary about demons.

"Heh. Want to make fun of everything this gets wrong with me?" Dipper asked with a grin. Bill chuckled and nodded.

"Sure Pine Tree! I do enjoy making fun of stupid meat sacks." Bill replied with a grin. He turned his head to look at his twin who was currently standing up.

"Ugh. I'll be back later. The magical flux is running all over the place." Will said before vanishing in a puff of golden flames. Bill groaned and flipped off the blade where his twin had been.

"Fucker. You just want to get back to lazing around." Bill grumbled before looking at Dipper and patting the place where Will had just been. "Well, I guess it's just you and me. How about you come sit next to me." Bill suggested. Dipper nodded with a smile and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he leaned into Bill with a smile.

"Eh. He doesn't know what he's missing." Dipper said before he turned his head back to the TV. "Wait, what do you mean demons can appear at will? You have to summon them!" Dipper exclaimed in an irritated tone. Bill nodded in agreement.

"You got that right Pine Tree. We also aren't made by satan. Heck, he doesn't even exist!" Bill exclaimed with a grin. "We are literally born from the spirits humans with a rare abundance of magic." Bill explained as he watched the documentary. The two of them stayed like that for a while, commenting on what it got wrong and what it actually got right.

"Finally!" Bill exclaimed when the narrator said that demon could take any form they wanted, sans their birth form. "That has to be the first thing this dang show has gotten right." Bill said with a grin. "I was starting to think that these people were complete idiots!" He said with a chuckle.

"Nah, there still idiots. I mean, they think you guys can only feel hatred!" Dipper exclaimed from his position on the couch. He had moved from sitting up to laying down and his legs were draped over Bill's lap.

"Mm.... True." Bill murmured as he leaned back, his arms behind his head. He was still in his pjs. His pants were golden with a brick pattern and his shirt was the same golden color, but with a single eye in the middle. Bill closed his left eye as he leaned back before he opened his right eye. Dipper felt Bill stiffen and then relax as the demon tapped into his network of, for lack of a better term, eyes. The first one he looked through was Dipper's necklace. A small frown tugged at his lips as magic swirled around inside the necklace. Training would have to start within the next few days. After a quick scan of all his other eyes, Bill returned to one that had interested him. He couldn't really hear what was going on, but he smiled as he watched the older Pines twins playfully fought on who was going to drive. Closing his right eye, Bill once again stiffened as his magic cut off.

"Uh, Bill? You okay?" Asked Dipper as he looked at the demon with concern in his eyes. Dipper had watched as Bill's right eye started to glow and he slumped over. It was only for a second or so, but it definitely made Dipper nervous.

"I'm fine. I was just tapping into my network of eyes." Bill explained as he looked at Dipper through the corner of his eye.

"Eyes?" Dipper asked as he sat upright. Bill smiled and grabbed Dipper's necklace.

"Everything with this shape and a single eye acts as a window into your world. It's a very useful way of gaining quick information." Bill explained as he let go of the necklace. "We can block out certain eyes from each other, but these are few and far between. In fact, your necklace happens to be the only specialized one I know of in the world right now." He continued with a smile. Dipper's eyes widened in both fear and surprise as Bill's words sunk in.

"So, you can see everyone by your symbol at once?" Dipper asked. Bill nodded and patted Dipper on the shoulder in a good natured manner. Dipper tensed up, his eyes widening in fear at the sudden contact. Bill pulled his hand away instantly as concern filled his features.

"Shit, sorry. You okay?" Bill asked with concern on his face. Cryptic, who had been laying down on the chair, jumped into Dipper's lap and started to purr. Dipper gulped and nodded shakily as he started to pet Cryptic. After a few deep breaths, Dipper had stopped shaking and was more or less back to normal. Cryptic leapt off of his lap and ran back to the chair, where she promptly fell asleep.

"Uh.... What was that?" Bill asked in a concerned tone. Dipper shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Dipper mumbled as he avoided the demon's gaze. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you sure? That didn't seem like nothing...." Bill pressed, his eye boring into the back of Dipper's skull. Dipper swung around and glared at the demon, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"I said it was nothing." He growled as he glared at Bill. "Just forget it ever happened." He continued as he turned away again. Bill seemed like he was about to say something, but a call from the kitchen cut him off.

"PANCAKES ARE READY!" Came Mabel's cry. Hostility forgotten, Dipper stood up and gave Bill a smile.

"Come on, Mabel makes some kickass pancakes." Explained Dipper as he started walking towards the kitchen, Bill close behind.

"You think I made enough? I made some for the other four demons that Will had mentioned as well as the four of us." Mabel explained as she pointed to a stack of pancakes so large that it had to be split into four different plates, one of them sitting on the table. Both Dipper and Bill were left speechless.

"Uh, okay then. I'll get Flower and Star Face over here. I've already pinged Will, so he should get Dime Face and Floppy Disk over here in a few minutes." Bill said after a second. Snapping his fingers, two pillars of flames appeared behind him; one a blindingly, pure white and the other a ocean blue. When the lights died down, two women stood there.

"Bill. It's 8 A.M. What do you possibly need at this hour?" Groaned Elise who had traded her regal outfit for a light purple night gown with a dark purple floral pattern. Kryptos was wearing light pink pj pants with multicolored stars on them and a powder blue shirt with a multicolored star in the middle.

"Shooting Star made a ton of pancakes for us." Bill stated as he sat down at the table before grabbing a few pancakes. Kryptos snapped to attention at the word pancakes, her eye glowing in happiness.

"Pancakes?!" She squeaked happily. Mabel nodded excitedly, her own eyes shining. Dipper groaned as he realized that his sister had just met a being with just as much, if not more energy than herself. Elise sighed and sat down at the table with a tired smile.

"Was this a good idea?" She asked as she grabbed herself a plate. Dipper shrugged and sat down next to Bill. He grabbed his own plate and watched as Kryptos and Mabel bonded at a scarily fast rate.

"Eh. Star Face and Shooting Star would have met eventually. Besides, I can reign Star Face in." Bill explained as he took a bite out of his pancakes, his eyes growing wide. "Pine Tree, has your sister ever considered opening a restaurant?" He asked. Dipper smiled as he took a bite out of his own stack.

"Nah. Ever since our first summer here she's been dead set on running the Mystery Shack. Not that I blame her, I mean, I've wanted to live here for six years." Dipper explained as Kryptos and Mabel had started comparing glitter.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be great at running it." Elise commented as she took a bite out of her pancakes. The three of them ate in relative silence for a few minutes before three columns of flames appeared. One was a bright gold, another was a lilac purple, and the other was a baby pink. When the flames died down, Will stood there with what had to be Tad and Elizabeth beside him. Tad was wearing a pair of dark blue pj pants with black squares on them and a white t-shirt with a black square in the middle. His left eye was a light pink and his hair was a navy blue. His right eye was covered by a black, square shaped eye patch. Elizabeth was wearing a white version of her sister's night gown and had snow white hair. Her left eye was lilac and she wore a white, flower shaped eye patch on her right eye.

"Yay! You made it!" Exclaimed Mabel excitedly. "Sit down, I made us pancakes!" She said as she pulled chairs out for everyone and then flew to the seat next to Dipper. Kryptos sat down next to Mabel and motioned for Tad to sit next to her. Will sat next to Bill and Elizabeth sat next to Elise. Once everyone was seated, Mabel practically shoved plates of pancakes at everyone.

"Star, these look delicious!" Commented Will as he eyed the pancakes. Mabel beamed at the compliment before she grabbed her own 'Mabel Syrup'.

"I will never understand how you can process that." Dipper commented as he took another bite of his pancakes. "I mean, that's a combination of caffeine, sugar, Mabel Juice, smile dip, and a little bit of maple syrup. You should have died of a sugar overdose ages ago!" He exclaimed as he watched his sister pour the glittery, pink syrup on to her pancakes.

"It's cause I'm the alpha twin!" Mabel shot back before she stuck a forkful of pancakes in her mouth, causing Dipper to shudder in disgust. Kryptos grabbed the bottle of Mabel Syrup poured it on her own pancakes before she took a bite out of them. Soon, everyone was eating in a happy silence. 

"So, you're the Pines twins." Stated Tad as he stared at the siblings curiously. Dipper and Mabel looked up from their food when they heard their last name. Will, Bill, Elizabeth, and Elise were engrossed in their own conversation and hadn't noticed that Tad had begun speaking. "Huh. I'm surprised. You guys should have awoken your magic long ago, I mean, you are Cipher wards." Tad continued before he took another bite out of his food. Dipper and Mabel felt their jaws drop.

"I HAVE MAGIC?!" Screeched Mabel, her eyes glowing in excitement. Her outburst caused everyone present to stop talking and stare at her. "OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO USE IT!" She cried as she stared at Will. Dipper was in a shocked silence. Bill glared at Tad.

"Nice going Floppy Disk." Snarked Bill as he glared at the demon. "You know, there's a reason that we haven't told them yet." He continued before he snapped his fingers, his outfit turning back into the tuxedo that Dipper was familiar with.

"So, we can use magic?" Asked Dipper after a second. Bill gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Yeah. We _were_ going to wait until you two had completely settled in before we told you, but that plan has been shot." Bill explained as he shot a glare at Tad. "Though, the fact that I've had to drain your necklace twice in thirteen hours means that you are in desperate need for training." Bill mused as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Twice in thirteen hours?! Wasn't that thing made to hold the same amount of ambient magic that you or Will produce in four hours?" Asked Elizabeth, her eye wide. Bill nodded.

"Yeah." He said before turning back to Dipper. "Finish eating and meet me outside. You're going to learn magic." Bill explained as he stood up and walked out of the shack.

"Same to you Star. You four, go back to the mindscape. We're going to be drawing from it quite a bit and you guys need to keep it stable." Will ordered before snapping his fingers and walking outside, his outfit changing back to the tuxedo he had worn last night. The remaining people exchanged a look.

"It was nice to finally see you two. I'll be around if you two ever want to talk." Tad said curtly before he disappeared. Kryptos sighed. 

"Ugh. I swear he has no idea how to communicate with people." She grumbled as she stood up. "The pancakes were delicious Shooting Star! Thanks for having us over. I'll be around quite a bit, as Gideon still owes me a lot. Just call him if you want to talk!" Said Kryptos with a grin before she waved goodbye and vanished.

"I guess we should go make sure those two don't rip another hole in the dimension." Elizabeth said with a grin. "Mabel, Dipper, good luck. You're going to do great things. If you ever need some advice about anything, we're here." Elizabeth said with a smile and snapped before she grabbed Elise's hand.

"Heh. See you two later." Elise said before the two of them vanished together, leaving Dipper and Mabel alone. A quick sweep of the kitchen revealed that Elizabeth had cleaned everything.

"Why do I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of them?" Dipper asked as he stood up. Mabel grinned at him and punched his side gently.

"Don't be a sourpuss!" She commented before she stood up and made her way towards her room. "Now, let's get dressed and learn some magic!" She cried before slamming the door. Dipper gave a tired smile at his sister's enthusiasm.

"I will never understand where she gets that energy." Dipper mumbled before he headed into his own room. Locking the door behind him, Dipper changed out of his pjs and into a blue, astronomy themed shirt and blue jeans. Throwing on a pair of beaten up tennis shoes, Dipper grinned. He grabbed his worn, old pine tree hat and slapped it on his head before he grabbed his glassed from his bedside table and put them on. With a content sigh, Dipper stepped out of his room and headed towards the door. Mabel was already waiting outside in her hot pink, shooting star sweater which she had remade ages ago. She wore blue jeans and tennis shoes, along with blue, star shaped earrings.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Mabel with a smile. "We've been waiting for you!" She commented before she ran towards Dipper and dragged him out into the clearing. "Can we finally get started?" She asked Will, who was reclining in the air. The blue demon nodded before he looked up at Bill who was floating above the tree line.

"Oi Bill! You found somewhere yet?" Will called to his brother. Hearing this, Bill dropped down to the same level that his twin was on and smiled.

"Yeah. There are two clearings about ten miles in and they are ten miles apart. I'll take the one on the left." Bill commented. Will gave a curt nod before he closed his eyes. Smirking, Will shot forward and grabbed Mabel around the middle and took off into the sky.

"MABEL!" Cried Dipper as he watched his sister fade into the distance. Bill gave Dipper a comforting smile.

"She's fine." Bill said calmly. "Will won't drop her." He explained before he glanced at the forest. "Now, you want to teleport or fly?" He asked as he turned his gaze back to his ward. Dipper gulped.

"Um, you won't drop me if we fly, right?" He asked timidly as he began to chew on his bottom lip. Bill nodded.

"Kid, my whole existence at the moment is to protect you." Bill deadpanned before he dropped down so Dipper could reach him. "Here, grab on." He said as he stuck a hand out. Dipper hesitated, distrust flickering in his eyes. After a second, he closed her eyes and grabbed Bill's hand.

"Geez kid, we need to get your magic under control. You are way to light for what you eat!" Bill said as he pulled Dipper into the air with him, wrapping him into a hug of sorts. "Hang on!" Bill said with a smirk before he shot into the sky

Dipper gave a squeak of surprise as he was rocketed into the air, involuntarily wrapping his arms around Bill. His heart was pounding out of his chest as they soared through the air, but Dipper realized that he wasn't afraid. Turning his head, Dipper looked down at the forest, eyes shining in awe as he drank in the sights. It didn't take very long before Bill had started to slow down, the clearing finally coming into sight. They descended quickly, reaching the ground in a few minutes. Dipper unwrapped his arms from Bill's neck as Bill let go of him.

"Take off your necklace." Bill ordered once Dipper had stepped back. Dipper gave the demon a confused look, but did what he was ordered to do. He handed the necklace to Bill who tapped its center. A dark blue flash surrounded the necklace, and when it died down the eye was closed.

"What was that?" Asked Dipper as Bill put the necklace in one of his coat pockets. The demon gave Dipper a grin.

"Nothing." He said with a smile. "Now, before you can perform magic, you have to learn about what it is." Bill explained as he leaned on his cane. "Oh, feel free to sit down. This may take a while." He commented as he pointed to a log a few feet away. Dipper nodded and sat down before he locked his eyes on Bill.

"Magic is what gives things life. From the smallest blade of grass to the tallest tree, magic runs through everything. Certain creatures and plants have more magic than others, this is where the supernatural creatures come from." Bill explained as he gestured around the clearing. "Sometimes, very rarely, humans are born with the ability to tap into their magic. Twins are much more likely to have this ability, since they were born of the same magic." Bill continued with a smile.

"So, does that mean that Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford can use magic?" Dipper asked curiously as he watched the demon.

"Yes, though not very well. If they were taught how, both of them could create a flame and maybe a shield before collapsing with exhaustion." Explained the demon. "However, every few millennia a pair of twins are born with the ability to control and manipulate their magic. That is where Will and I come in." Bill continued.

"Will and I are in charge of teaching these twins how to control their magic. Our wards are chosen based on the strength of magic they're born with. If they have an eighth of our magic, we snatch them up and train them. To put the power level in perspective, most demons have less that a thousandth of our power." Bill finished before smiling. "Now, stand up. I'm going to teach you how to use magic." He said with a grin. Dipper practically leapt to his feet, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Really?!" He exclaimed happily. Bill chuckled and nodded as he walked towards Dipper.

"Now, the first thing I will teach you is how to form flames." Bill explained as his left hand burst into blue flames. "Now, the most important thing with any magic is both breathing and your emotional state. The more emotionally compromised you are, the more likely it is for your magic to explode inside of you. You are at a much higher risk due to your sheer power. If you don't keep your necklace on when you aren't performing magic, you will explode after a while." He continued as he looked at Dipper. "Now, I'm going to need you to take some deep, even breaths. Ready?" Bill asked before he fell into the familiar pattern of breathing. Dipper caught in fast, much to the demon's surprise.

"Good. Now, I want you to focus on what you want, in this case your hand bursting into flames." Bill explained. Dipper gave a slight nod and closed his eyes as he focused on his hand bursting into harmless flames. After a few minutes of nothing, Dipper felt his arms tingle.

"Um. Well, can't say I expected that." Bill commented, prompting Dipper to open his eyes. To the teen's surprise, a translucent, navy blue dome covered him.

"Um, what's this?" Asked Dipper as he looked at the dome. Bill tapped the dome, hissing as it shocked him.

"Well, you managed to make quite the powerful shield." Bill commented. "So, you think you can make it go away?" Bill asked. Dipper shrugged and closed his eyes, the tingling in his arms fading away. "Nice. So, you got defense pretty quick. You want to try flames again?" Bill asked. Wiping the sweat that had formed on his brow, Dipper nodded. Closing his eyes, Dipper once again focused on creating flames. After a few more minutes, the same tingling sensation covered his arms. Cracking an eye open, Dipper watched in awe as navy blue flames covered his hands.

"Nice!" Bill said with a grin before lighting his own hands up. "Now, keep that up for a few seconds." He continued. Before Dipper could ask why, Bill grabbed his hands. Both men let out a yelp as their magic sparked against each other, throwing them backwards. Neither of them noticed the flash of Bill's right eye.

"Holy shit, what was that?!" Cried Dipper as he basically launched to his feet.

"I have no fucking clue." Bill gasped as he stood up, rubbing his head. "I really think we should go back to the shack though." He commented as he rose into the air. Dipper nodded and grabbed on to Bill as they took off towards the shack.

"Huh. Shooting Star's already back." Commented Bill as they landed. Letting go of Dipper, Bill hooked the necklace back around his neck. "Here. I've drained it, so you'll be good for a bit." Bill said before stepping back. "I'm going to go talk to Will, call me if you need anything." He said before vanishing.

"So, you manage to do anything?" Dipper asked as he opened the door and motioned for Mabel to follow him.

"Yep! Wanna see?" She asked as she shut the door and trotted into the living room. Dipper nodded and sat down. "Okay!" She exclaimed as she closed her eyes. After a minute of nothing, rose colored flames covered her hands. "So, I can do flames and shields." She said as the flames died down.

"Same here. I can't really show you though. This necklace basically saps my power so I don't explode." Dipper said with a shrug. He glanced up at the clock and felt his eyes widen. "Wait, it's three already?!" He exclaimed. Mabel gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! WE PROMISED GRUNKLE STAN AND GRUNKLE FORD THAT WE'D CALL THEM AT NOON!" She screeched as she bolted for the kitchen to grab the phone. Dipper launched to his feet as well, but for a different reason. He ran to the kitchen as well, but instead of going to the phone, he opened a cabinet and pulled out three large bags. Two bags held pig food, and the other held cat food. He poured food in to each bowl before whistling sharply. It wasn't long before loud hoof beats could be heard coming down the hall as Waddles and Pigburt came galloping in the kitchen with Cryptic behind them. They skidded to a stop in front of their bowls and the one month old Pigburt thrust his head into his bowl as he started eating. Waddels looked at Dipper with what seemed to be a disapproving glare and oinked at him before he started eating. Cryptic looked at him and back to the food before she curled around her bowl and started to eat, occasionally hissing when Pigburt stuck his nose near her food.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Cried Mabel as an electric hum filled the air. Dipper smiled and turned around to walk towards his sister. A large, black device was sitting on the table and a hologram of the elder Pines twins floated above it. Ford absolutely hated how outdated the electronics in the Shack were, so a few years ago he had redone everything from top to bottom. This resulted life extending light bulbs, a stove that couldn't catch on fire, a TV that could play ten thousand channels, and a phone that projected whoever was on the other line. Holo-Stan chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine! To be completely honest, I didn't expect you two to call at all today." Holo-Stan explained with a smile. Holo-Ford nodded next to him, his hands folded behind him like normal. "Now, how are you settling in?" Holo-Stan asked. Dipper decided to jump in before Mabel revealed anything about the demons they were housing.

"We're doing great!" Dipper exclaimed with a grin. "Moving in took about six hours, so that was nice. The bulk of the time was spent putting our clothes and books away. Thanks for setting the den up by the way." Dipper said with a smile. Holo-Ford nodded.

"No problem! I had wanted to do that for a while, you asking just gave me the final push." Holo-Ford explained. Dipper nodded.

"Well, thanks anyway." Dipper said with a smile.

"Hey Grunkle Ford, I've got a question." Mabel piped up. Dipper looked at his twin nervously and started playing with his necklace. "What does the blue triangle on my necklace stand for?" Dipper let out a small sigh of relief and dropped the necklace, thankful that Mabel hadn't mentioned magic.

"To be completely honest, I don't know." Holo-Ford said with a defeated sigh, earning a surprised looks from everyone. "While I was researching Bill, I came across a few mentions and depictions of Bill with a blue version of himself with him. While I've never seen them, nor do I know if they truly exist, I thought It'd be better to make a banishing charm for them as well." He explained with a shrug. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look before nodding.

"Makes sense!" Mabel said. "Now, guess who we ran into yesterday? Gideon!" She exclaimed before anyone could answer. "He makes pizza! Good pizza too!" She said. Holo-Stan fist pumped.

"Oh yeah! Pay up poindexter!" He said happily. Holo-Ford grumbled and pulled a few crumpled bills out of his pocket before slapping them into his brother's hand.

"What just happened?" Dipper asked, quite confused. Holo-Stan laughed.

"We were betting on how long it would take for you two to see him. I said less than two days, but Ford thought it would take a week.' He explained. "Anyways, Ford and I have to run. Talk to you later." Holo-Stan said before waving and flickering out of existence.

"Well, that was weird." Dipper mumbled. "Hey, you want to explore the town? We didn't really have a chance to yesterday." He asked as he looked at his twin. Mabel nodded excitedly.

"Definitely!" She said excitedly. "I wonder who else we'll see..." She mused before she grabbed a purse and her wallet before trotting to the door. Dipper was hot on her heels, a happy smile on his lips.

"Race you to the town!" Dipper cried before he took off.

"Hey!" Mabel squawked before she took off with a giggle, all their problems vanishing in the breeze.

* * *

"H-ha!" Dipper panted as he leaned over, a grin on his face. "I-I won!" He continued. Mabel grumbled playfully behind him as she panted. After a second, the two of them had regained their breath.

"So, should we get lunch first?" Dipper asked, his stomach rumbling with his words.

"Sure! I saw a burger joint by the pizza place yesterday." Mabel said with a smile.

"That's fine with me!" Dipper responded with a smile. The two started off towards the burger place with smiles on their faces. "God, I forgot how calm this place was." Dipper commented to Mabel as he watched people flitter around the streets. "It's definitely nicer than Piedmont." He continued. Mabel nodded.

"Yeah. It's nice and small and there are no cars." She responded with a smile. "The burger place is a few minutes away by the way." Mabel continued with a sigh as she closed her eyes and continued walking.

"Cool." Dipper mumbled as he pulled his phone out. It looked like an iPhone, but the back was a navy blue with the Big Dipper on in. Neither of them noticed where they were walking until Mabel collided with someone.

"Ow! Watch it!" Snapped the unlucky person Mabel had collided into. "Ugh, I can't believe some-wait..." They trailed off. "Mabel?!" They cried. Looking up from his phone, Dipper saw a tall, platinum blonde woman with green eyes. She was wearing white jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Pacifica?" Mabel asked cautiously, not wanting to misname someone. Pacifica nodded and Mabel glomped her. "AHHHH! It's been so long!" She cried as she squeezed her friend tightly. "How have you been?!" She cried. Dipper laughed and crouched down.

"Mabel, you should probably let her up." He said with a smile. Mabel blushed and nodded before she scrambled off of Pacifica and to her feet.

"Sorry about that." Mabel said as she pulled Pacifica to her feet. Before Pacifica could open her mouth, Mabel's eyes went wide. "Hey, we were going to go get some burgers, you want to come?" She asked. Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled. He had expected something like this to happen.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude..." Pacifica answered sheepishly before Mabel grabbed her hand.

"Nonsense! Dipper doesn't mind!" She said. Pacifica glanced at Dipper who shrugged. No one could stop Mabel when she was determined.

"Well, okay!" Pacifica said happily. "Let's go!" She said. And with that, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter got away from me. I did not expect it to be so long! I'm happy with it though.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck!" Cried Bill as he opened his eye. The world was completely greyscale and he was in what looked to be a large control room with two chairs sitting in front of a wall of monitors, one a power blue and the other gold.

"What happened?" Came Tad's voice from behind him. The man was in a dark navy blue, almost black suit with a lighter blue tie and a white shirt, and a bowler hat sat on his head. He was reclining in the air with a paddle ball in his hand, which he was playing with.

"Let me guess.... Dipper is way more powerful than you thought?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up from the book about the mindscape she was reading. She was wearing a white, dress that would have touched the ground if she was standing. The left side held a slit that reached all the way to her upper thigh. The sleeves didn't cover her arms at all, instead connecting to an amethyst bracelet on each wrist. A purple colored belt wrapped around her waist and a golden crown that looked like it was weaved together with a diamond in the middle of it sat on her head. She wore golden sandals which weaved up her leg, stopping right below her knee and another set of amethyst bracelets sat right above her elbow. She looked like a Greek goddess.

"Shut." Growled Bill as he stalked over to the blue seat. He spun it around and glared at Will, who was just sitting there. "You were wrong." He growled at his twin, his body flaring an angry red. "You were so fucking wrong." He continued. "Nothing surprising will happen my ass!" He snarled.

"Bill, calm down." Will stated quietly as he looked up at his twin with both his eyes. Will's eye patch was gone, revealing to the world his left eye. It was a light blue with golden smoke spilling out from around it. "Sit down and tell me what has you worked up." He continued as the golden chair turned around. Bill grumbled something, but obeyed.

"So, what happened? You've never gotten this worked up about training your wards." Will asked with a twinge of concern in his voice. "Did something happen to Dipper?" Bill sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, his anger quickly ebbing away.

"So, Pine Tree is by far the most powerful human to have ever existed besides us, right?" Bill asked, earning a worried nod from his twin. "Well, I'm going to need to seriously watch him. Not only did he manage to get flames going within a few seconds, he manage to make the strongest shield I've ever seen on his first try, he managed it in about two minutes. It actually brushed my magic off and hurt me when I tried to destroy it." He explained, causing Will's jaw to drop in shock.

"Holy shit." He whispered. "I am so fucking glad he's on our side..." Will said. Bill sighed.

"Well, I hope he is. When I went to merge our souls, we lasted for about a second until we were thrown apart from each other. Literally all I could feel from him was fear and anger." Bill explained before hissing and grabbing at his right eye. "Ow..." He ripped his eye patch off and brushed his hair back. Will gasped.

"Oh my god.... Bill..." He whispered, fear in his eyes. Bill looked at his twin with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked. Will snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of Bill. "Oh."

* * *

"So, what have you two been up to?" Asked Pacifica after the trio had sat down in a booth.

"Well, we finished high school and we've signed up for an online college. I'm going to get a degree in visual and performing arts and Dipper wants one in some nerd thing." Mabel explained as she propped her head up on her hands.

"It's not some nerd thing! It astrology and mythology!" Dipper explained with a scowl. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"As I said, nerd thing." Mabel said, earning a giggle from Pacifica.

"Well, I hope you guys can get them!" Pacifica said, the conversation pausing for a second as they ordered their drinks. "So, what are you doing here? I mean, I'm not complaining, but I would've thought you'd be at your own house." She asked as she sipped on her water that had just arrived.

"Oh, we were given the Mystery Shack as a graduation present!" Mabel exclaimed happily. "In two days, we'll be Miss Mystery and Mr. Science!" She said proudly.

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford decided to retire. They're currently running around the country." Dipper explained, a happy smile on his face.

"PINE TREE!" Came a voice from the front of the restaurant, causing Dipper to jump before his brain registered that Bill wouldn't hurt him.

"Over here!" He called back, watching as the demon walked over to the table with a smirk.

"You went out to get food without me?" Bill asked as he put a hand on his heart dramatically. "I'm hurt!" He exclaimed. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Um, who's this?" Pacifica asked, causing Bill to look at her.

"Aw, you didn't tell me Llama would be here!" Bill said as he shimmied his way in to the booth so he was sitting next to Dipper. Mabel sighed and crawled under the table so she was sitting next to Pacifica instead of being smushed into the wall.

"Llama?!" Cried Pacifica angrily, her cheeks puffed out.

"Ugh, don't listen to him. He has a thing for nicknames." Dipper explained with a sigh. "This is Bill. He's going to be staying with Mabel and I for a while. Bill, this is Pacifica Northwest." Dipper explained.

"Huh. Haven't met a Northwest for a few centuries." Bill commented. The waiter had noticed a new person at the table and had wandered up to ask Bill what he wanted to drink. He ordered a coke and drew a triangle with an eye on a piece of paper that he pulled out of his pocked before setting it down and leaning back. Bill went limp as he closed his left eye and opened his right eye, monitoring the network of eyes he had set up.

"So, what have you been up to?" Dipper asked Pacifica, ignoring the demon next to him. Pacifica shrugged.

"Not much. I finished high school and I'm currently being forced to go on dates with these suitors." She explained with a shudder. "I swear they all think that I'm an idiot." She growled. Mabel sighed and put her hand on Pacifica's shoulder.

"Chin up! You'll meet someone some day!" Mabel said happily. "You'll meet a nice girl or guy that you're destined to be with!" She exclaimed. Pacifica sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just a matter of if my parents accept them." Pacifica said with a dejected sigh.

"You shouldn't worry about that!" Dipper commented. "Your parents are complete assholes who only care about their image." He continued. Mabel nodded in agreement. Pacifica looked at the twins thankfully. The waiter soon came up to the table with Bill's drink, causing the demon to open his left eye, and the four of them ordered their food. Once that was done, he went back to monitoring his network.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Mabel asked as she pointed at Bill. Dipper glanced over and rolled his eyes before tugging his necklace out of his shirt and letting it hang in front of him.

"He's looking through his eyes. According to him, both he and Will can see out of every symbol like this." Dipper explained. Bill snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Pine Tree's right! We can see out off all of these. Well, except for Pine Tree's necklace. That one is enchanted so only I can see out of it." Bill explained. The waiter then brought their food and everyone was quiet as they ate. Suddenly, Pacifica's phone buzzed.

"Ugh. I need to go." Pacifica said as she stood up, leaving a few twenties on the table. "It seems I have another date. I'll talk to you guys later." She said before dashing out the door. Mabel sighed.

"Poor girl." She said as she took a bite out of her burger. Dipper nodded. "I hope her parents ease up on her." She continued.

"As much as I would love that, I doubt it would happen." Dipper commented. Bill was completely silent, obviously deep in thought. "Bill? You okay?" He asked, startling his keeper.

"Oh, uh, yeah Pine Tree?" Bill asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were thinking about." Dipper explained. Bill nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I should give you guys a bit more training today." Bill explained, a smile on his face. "If you guys are up to it, I'm willing to teach you for a bit." He continued. The twins looked at each other with wide eyes. They shared an almost unnoticeable nod and looked back at Bill.

"Of course I'm up to it!" Mabel exclaimed happily. "It's awesome!" She continued. Bill suppressed a chuckle and turned to Dipper.

"Why not!" He said happily. Bill grinned and snapped his fingers, the exact amount of money for meal appearing on the table.

"Okay, now, grab my hand. Both of you." Bill ordered as he held his hands out, half remembering the part of the deal that said he couldn't touch Dipper without his permission. The twins wasted no time grabbing Bill's hands. "Now, don't let go." He said. Before the twins could question what Bill meant, a blue light surrounded them and the diner melted away. The three reappeared in the same clearing that Bill and Dipper had trained in earlier. Bill let go of the twins' hands as he turned to Dipper and removed his necklace, placing it in his pocket.

"Shooting Star, you managed to make a shield and flames, correct?" Bill asked. Mabel nodded in response to the demon's question. "Good. You two are on the same level." Bill commented before backing up. "Now, let's see how fast you can form your shields. With the things you guys get into, shields will be incredibly useful. While Will and I will try to be at your guys's side as soon a danger arises, there are times where we can't get to you." Bill explained. "I'm going to throw fireballs at you. They won't hurt you, but it'll help you with forming the shields." He said as two fireballs appeared over his hands. "Ready?" He asked. The twins took up a defensive stance and nodded.

"Okay, heads up!" Bill called as he threw the fireballs. Dipper closed his eyes and focused on bringing a shield up. While he didn't feel his arms tingle like they had last time, a light 'ping' caused Dipper to open his eyes. A rose pink shield sat in front of him, disappearing soon after it was hit.

"Okay, can't say I expected that. Shooting Star, great job! You managed to get a shield up in front of Pine Tree in a few seconds. You should focus on bringing it up in front of you though." Bill explained. Dipper sighed slightly, a bit upset that Mabel had saved him. "Now, let's try again." Bill said as two more fireballs formed. Mabel managed to get a shield up in front of her quickly, and Dipper managed to get his up at the last second. This process continued for an hour until both Dipper and Mabel could get a shield up in front of them within a few seconds. Bill didn't say anything, but it was quite obvious that Dipper's shields were much stronger.

"Nice job! You two will get better at it as time goes by. The shields you have now will protect you from any human danger, and some supernatural danger. Let's take a quick break for now. We'll start back up soon and I'll teach you guys how to throw fireballs. Ones that actually hurt." Bill said as he laid down on the grass and closed both eyes. Mabel gave a groan and flopped down on the ground, an exhausted sigh escaping her lips.

"This is exhausting!" Mabel complained as she closed her eyes. Dipper looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean? I don't feel tired at all!" He exclaimed.

"It's because you have yet to burn off even half of your excess magic." Bill explained from his position on the grass. Dipper decided to join his sister on the grass. He laid down and closed his eyes, focusing on the cool grass underneath him. The three stayed like this for a while, recharging their magic and listening to the sounds of Gravity Falls. A sudden, soft crackling caused Bill to open his eyes. Shock crossed his face as he stared at his ward.

"Uh... Dipper?" Mabel asked as she stared at her brother who was covered in navy blue flames. "You're on fire." She stated. Dipper's eyes flew open and he leapt to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He cried as he watched the harmless flames flicker across his body. Bill pushed himself to his feet, with a worried look.

"Shit. Your body has too much magic in it and is trying to burn it off." Bill explained as he walked over to the twins. "Break's over. We need to get rid of that excess magic as soon as possible, or else you might blow up." Bill explained. He teleported a few yards backwards and looked at the twins. "Okay. I'm going to explain this quickly so you need to listen. You two will be forming fireballs. It's exactly like creating flames, but you need to imagine them floating above your hand. Then they act like a baseball." Bill explained.

"So, like this?" Dipper asked as he closed his eyes and imagined all the flames around his body condensing into a ball that floated above his left hand. When he opened his eyes, a large blue ball of fire sat above his hand.

"Um. Yes. Exactly like that." Bill said, shock in his features. "Now try throwing it." Bill ordered. Dipper nodded and pulled his arm back, the ball of flames coming with it. He threw the ball as hard as he could, watching as Bill hastily put a shield up to keep from being hit. "Okay. Shooting Star, you're going to be on your own for a few minutes. I'm going to teach Pine Tree a few things. " Bill explained before teleporting in front of Dipper, startling him.

"So, you have way too much bottled up magic." Bill stated plainly as he looked Dipper over. "In fact, if you were to have a spell backfire now, you'd explode." Bill continued. Dipper's eyes widened in fear as the demon said this. "Luckily, there are a few things you can do to quickly burn off that magic." Bill said with a smile.

"What kind of things?" Dipper asked nervously as he bit his lip. Bill smirked.

"Levitation, teleportation, and releasing it into the ground." Bill explained. "But since the third option is boring and you may accidentally merge with your sister if you tried teleporting now, so levitation will have to do." He said. Dipper gave a small nod and glanced at Mabel who was having a bit of trouble forming a fireball.

"Now, magic is like a muscle. You can't lift a two thousand pound boulder right off the bat, right? However, unlike a normal muscle, it's impossible to strain or snap magic so starting with a giant boulder won't actually hurt you." Bill explained. Dipper watched as Bill effortlessly lifted a massive boulder into the air with his magic before dropping it in front of Dipper.

"Uh, you don't expect me to actually lift that, right?" Dipper questioned as he eyes the boulder. Bill shook his head.

"Not really." He said. "Now, close your eyes and hold your arms out towards the boulder." Bill commanded suddenly. Dipper nodded and did what he was told, subconsciously widening his stance as he did so. "Now all you need to do is focus on lifting the boulder." Bill said.

Dipper nodded and focused his thoughts on lifting the boulder. He felt himself hit an immovable object, probably the boulder, but he kept going. He blocked out the sounds of Mabel trying to throw the fireball and focused on lifting the boulder. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Dipper felt something seep out of him. He instinctually knew that it was his magic. It was the most relaxing thing he had ever felt. He stopped thinking of lifting the boulder and instead focused on the feeling. The magic continued to seep out of Dipper as he felt his connection to the boulder snap. A few minutes after this, Dipper started to feel tired. He focused on the feeling dying down and opened his eyes.

"That felt nice..." Dipper muttered as he looked around, stifling a laugh when he saw a slightly smoldering Bill next to a happy Mabel. He jogged over and grinned. "What happened?" He asked with a smile. Bill shot him an annoyed glare and Mabel burst out laughing.

"I learned how to throw fireballs!" Mabel stated proudly as she formed and flung another fireball at Bill. It hit the demon in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and revert back to his triangle form for a few seconds.

The world around Dipper seemed to freeze as he seized up. His pupils shrank to pin pricks and his breathing quickened as he sank to his knees and gripped his skull. His body was wracked with shivers and Dipper was vaguely aware of someone calling his name.

" _And I thought today couldn't get any better!_ " Dipper felt his blood turn to ice as a distorted voice filled the air. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes and his world turned grey.

"N-no..." Dipper whispered as the sound of his ragged breathing became almost unbearable. An ice cold hand gripped his shoulder, causing him to jump.

" _Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!_ " The voice cackled. Dipper curled up into himself and started to sob.

" _Relax kid!_ " Said the voice sarcastically. " _It's not like I'm going to hurt you! I can't have a broken puppet, now can I?_ " Continued the voice. Dipper jerked his head upwards and stared at the fake Bill. He could barely make out its words and his heartbeat was too loud.

"G-go a-away!" Dipper cried. He could only feel his jaw moving and his vocal cords vibrating, so he knew he could have said anything. His head felt like it was going to burst and all he could hear was his heart beat and he couldn't get enough air and the world was too hot and he was too cold and someone was screaming. And then his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a pain to get out. I've been sick all week so the last few paragraphs were hell to write. I've had a panic attack before, but that was months ago and I don't really remember how I felt. I do remember being unbearable hot and cold at the same time. I also remember not realizing I was crying and only being able to hear my heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is he going to be okay?" Bill asked once Mabel had placed Dipper onto the couch. After Dipper had started screaming, Bill had started freaking out. Dipper had instinctively formed a shield around himself, one that prevented Bill from getting close. After about a minute of screaming, Dipper passed out. Mabel had reached her brother first, and after he had received her permission, Bill teleported the three of them back to the Shack.

"Yeah." Mabel said as she sat down in a chair next to the couch. "This happens a lot." Bill looked at her in confusion as he slid Dipper's pendant onto Dipper's neck.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he walked over and sat down on a kitchen chair that he had teleported in. Mabel sighed and leaned back.

"There's a reason why I made our deal the way I did." She started before pausing. "Can you get Will here? If you guys are going to stay here, you both need to know this." She said. Bill nodded and snapped his fingers, another chair appearing next to him. Will popped into existence a few seconds later.

"What's up?" Asked the blue demon as he sat down, his golden eye twinkling in confusion. "And why's Dipper unconscious?" He asked.

"I'll explain later." Mabel said before she took a deep breath and continued her explanation. "There's a reason that I was so strict on you two staying in your human forms while you're near him. This happens to be the reason." She said as she gestured towards the unconscious Dipper. "Dipper has had anxiety for as long as I can remember. I think some of it has to do with his near death experiences, though the bullying he received for his name could be part of it as well." She explained.

"Because of this anxiety, Dipper has certain quirks. For instance, he refuses to go through alleys." Mabel explained, pausing as she heard Bill growl.

"I should have killed those fuckers." He snarled as a red tint began to form around him. "Insanity is too good for them."

"Bill. Shush." Will hissed as he placed a hand on his twin's shoulder to calm him down.

"Um.... So as I was saying, Dipper has always had anxiety." Mabel said, ignoring the demon's out burst for now. "After the first summer here however, it got...... Worse." She explained. "He'd have nightmares every night, and sometimes would fall into screaming fits."

"Wait, why? Did something happen that I didn't see?" Bill asked, worry shining in his eye. Mabel sighed and shook her head.

"No. You were there." Mabel said before sighing. "Bill..... Dipper's scared- no terrified of you." She said. Bill stared at Mabel, disbelief on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked weakly. Mabel just sighed.

"He refused to sleep for days after you possessed him. " Mabel explained, her tone devoid of all emotion. "Grunkle Stan actually confiscated the journal and made Dipper take sleeping pills after he passed out from exhaustion. Not that that helped much since he woke up screaming pretty much every night." She continued as she looked at her twin.

"The week before Grunkle Ford came back he started having panic attacks at random. Grunkle Stan and I had no idea how to handle it and Dipper refused to talk to anyone about it so we were stuck." She explained sadly. "For some weird reason he was completely fine the day Grunkle Ford came back, but the next day....." She trailed off before sighing.

"The next day was the worst he's ever had." She said, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she remembered what happened. "It.... I...." She started, not really sure how to start to explain the day.

"I have an idea." Will said suddenly. "Mabel, with your permission, I can project the memory." He explained as he stood up. "All I need to do is touch your forehead." He explained. Mabel thought for a second before nodding.

"Alright." She said. Will nodded and laid his hand on her forehead. A golden glow formed around them and the world changed.

_"Dipper!" Called a much younger Mabel as she shook her unconscious brother. Dipper awoke with a start, his eyes darting around wildly before he realized who was standing above him._

"Whoa...." Mabel whispered as she stared at her younger self. "When you said project the memory, I thought you meant that we'd see it, not that we'd be transported back in time!" She exclaimed. Bill chuckled as he floated over.

"We're in your mindscape. Will transported us to the exact memory. In reality, you're asleep and Will and I are unresponsive." He explained before turning his attention back to the memory. Mabel nodded and did the same.

_"What?" Dipper muttered groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Mabel grinned and pointed downstairs._

_"Grunkle Ford's awake!" She exclaimed. Dipper's eyes widened and a smile bloomed on his face._

_"Really?!" Dipper asked excitedly as he pushed himself up, his necklace dangling outside of his shirt._

_"Yep!" Mabel said with a grin. Dipper grinned back and slid off of his bed. He grabbed the journal and his notepad before he started off downstairs. "Your necklace." Mabel pointed out before Dipper ran downstairs._

_"Huh? Oh. Thanks." Dipper said as he noticed that his necklace was hanging outside of his shirt. He stuffed it under his shirt and took off downstairs, Mabel right behind him._

_"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper cried as he raced into the kitchen, skidding to a halt in front of the table, Mabel hot on his heels. Ford looked up from the first journal in surprise, not expecting someone to call his name._

_"Yes?" He said with a surprised blink. Dipper climbed into a chair opposite of his great uncle and put the third journal on the table while Mabel sat down next to him._

_"I have so many questions! I've been looking for the author forever!" He exclaimed as he pulled the notebook out and looked at his great uncle with wide, excited eyes. Ford chuckled._

_"You sound like I did when I was your age." Ford said with a smile as he closed the first journal. "So Dipper, what do you want to know?" He said. Dipper grinned._

_"Everything!" Dipper exclaimed. "What was the first thing you saw here? Why'd you start the journal?" He questioned quickly. Ford laughed._

_"The first thing I saw here was a giant hand." Ford started with a smile._

"Oh my god." Bill groaned. "He's actually going to start from the beginning." He said.

"Well, yeah." Mabel commented. "Dipper did ask him to after all." She said. Bill groaned.

"So?" Bill asked. "I'm pretty sure Sixer didn't care about family back then. Of course, since he put a fucking metal plate in his head I can't tell what he's thinking." He said.

"Wait, really?" Mabel asked, confusion in her face. "When did this happen?" She asked.

"Right after Glasses slipped into the portal." Bill said. "It was quite fun to watch actually. He managed to figure out a dose of anesthesia that numbs your head completely, but left everything else alone." Bill explained. "So, he injected himself with that, grabbed a hacksaw, and cut open his head. Then he put the lead, palladium, and chromium infused silver plate he made into his head and sewed himself up with dissolvable unicorn hair." He continued.

"Wait, wait, wait." Mabel said. "He has lead in his skull?!" She exclaimed. "Didn't he know how dangerous that is?!" She asked. Bill shrugged.

"I think so." He said. "Hm?" Bill hummed as he looked down at the memory.

_"And that's when I discovered a cave with strange markings in it." Ford said, a frown coming over his features as he realized something. "You said you've lived the journals, correct?" He asked suddenly. Dipper nodded._

_"Yep!" He said happily. Ford nodded and grabbed the third journal._

_"The markings in this cave turned out to be words. Words used for summoning him." Ford said, flipping the journal open to an all to familiar page as he spoke. Dipper took one look at the page and began to shake._

_"Oh god." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Not now, please not now." He whispered._

_"Dipper?" Ford asked as he stood up._

_"Trust no one, trust no one, trust no one." He whispered to himself._

"Will, link their minds." Bill snapped. The memory in front of them paused and rewound itself before zooming in towards Dipper and starting again.

_"Well, well, well!" Came Bill's voice. Dipper's eyes darted around wildly as he began to shake._

_"Oh god." He whispered to himself as he wrapped his arms around him. "Not now, please not now." He whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Dipper?" Came Ford's voice. Dipper's head snapped upwards and he looked at his great uncle whose eyes were yellow. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself tighter._

_"Trust no one, trust no one, trust no one." Dipper whispered._

_"Why not?" Bill asked as he formed in front of Dipper._

_"Go away." Dipper whimpered. Ford placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder and Dipper froze._

_"Now why would I do that?" Bill taunted. "After all, I still own you!" He cackled. Ford tried to shake Dipper. Dipper screamed._

_"No!" He screeched as he flung himself out of the chair and ran towards the door, completely ignoring the panicked shouts of his family as he tore the door open and bolted out of the Shack._

_"You can't run from me." Bill said as he floated behind Dipper as he tore through the forest, ignoring the branches scratching his face._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dipper cried as he ran through a stream, unaware of his surroundings._

_"Hmm.... Nope!" Bill said cheerily. Dipper cried out in pain as he tripped over a rock. Bill chuckled and appeared in front of his face. "Haha! Tag, you're it!" Bill said as he stuck his hand through Dipper's head. Dipper screamed and pushed himself up._

_"STOP!" He pleaded as he started to run again, tears stinging his eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He wailed as he ran, Bill's laugher ringing in his ears._

_"Now you're just annoying me." Bill commented as he floated in front of Dipper, causing him to change direction._

_"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Dipper screamed as he suddenly collapsed and grabbed his head before he started to sob. "I can't do this!" He cried out as he curled up into a ball and cried. Bill laughed._

_"Of course not." Bill said as he floated around the sobbing ball that was Dipper. "You're weak. You're useless. You can't do anything right. In fact, the only useful thing you've ever done is become a puppet." Bill taunted. Dipper just sobbed harder._

_"Please..." He whimpered softly. Bill laughed and patted Dipper's head._

_"Fine. I'll leave you. For now." He said as he vanished, leaving a sobbing, shivering Dipper in his wake._

_"Dipper?" Came an familiar voice. Dipper's eyes slipped closed and the memory ended._

"Oh gods...." Bill whispered as he watched the scene unfold. Suddenly, the world shifted again. This time back to Mabel.

_"DIPPER!" Mabel cried as she leapt out of the chair and ran after her twin, only to find that she was too late. Dipper was gone. "Dipper?" She whispered as she collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Ford walk up behind her, his eyes wide._

_"What the heck is going on out here?!" Stan called as he walked out of his room, intent on yelling at someone before he saw Mabel. "Sweetie?" He asked as he walked over to her and knelt down, shooting Ford a glare. "Mabel honey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, choking back a yelp as she threw her arms around her grunkle._

_"He's gone!" She sobbed as she buried her head into his chest. "Dipper's gone!" She sobbed. Stan's eyes widened._

_"What do you mean gone?" He asked softly, fear in his voice.._

_"He had another hallucination and ran off!" She sobbed._

_"Shit." He cursed as he stood up with Mabel in his arms. "This is bad." He stated as he started to walk towards the kitchen. He grabbed a mug and some hot chocolate mix before throwing the mix, some milk, marshmallows, and chocolate syrup into a pot and turning the stone._

_"Mabel, I'm going to make you some hot chocolate, okay? If Dipper's not back in an hour we'll go look for him. Okay?" Stan said as he put Mabel down in a chair and knelt down. Mabel nodded softly and wiped at her eyes. Stan gave her a hug and walked over to the stove to tend to the hot chocolate._

_"Stanley, what just happened?" Ford asked as he walked into the kitchen. Stan looked up from the stove and sighed._

_"Dipper had another hallucination." He stated. "Ever since Mabel's sock puppet show two weeks ago, Dipper's been very jumpy. He didn't sleep for about three days afterwords and has woken up screaming almost every night since. Last week, he started having hallucinations. He see something and freeze before collapsing into screams and sobs." He explained. Ford's eyes widened._

_"Panic attacks. He's having panic attacks." Ford stated before grabbing his gun from the counter. "I'm going to find him." He stated before running out of the Shack and into the forest._

_"Of course he runs off." Stan muttered as he turned the stove off and grabbed a thermos. Setting the thermos down, he poured the hot chocolate into it and the mug. He screwed the thermos's lid on and took the mug over to Mabel and sat down._

_"Dipper will be fine." He said as he grabbed her hand. "He knows these woods like the back of his hand." He said. Mabel sniffed and nodded._

_"Yeah...." She said sadly as she stared at her hot chocolate. Stan sighed and squeezed her hand._

_"It's not your fault." He said. Mabel looked up at him and shook her head._

_"Yes it is. I should've helped him with the laptop. It's all my fault that this is happening." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Stan moved his chair closer to Mabel and gave her a hug._

"This is my fault...." Bill whispered as he looked away from the memory and closed his eye. The memory fast forwarded itself and then stopped.

_"I've got him." Called Ford as he walked through the door. Mabel was on her feet in an instant. She ran over to Dipper and sighed when she saw that he was out cold._

_"He's asleep." Mabel whispered. "Thank god."_

_"I found him like this in the woods with a many headed bear standing over him. The bear moved when I said that I was trying to help him." Ford explained before he started towards the living room. "I'm going to put him down in the living room." Ford stated as he walked into the living room and laid Dipper down on the couch before he walked into the kitchen and sat down._

_"Now, Mabel." Ford started. "Do you have any idea as to why Dipper had a panic attack when I showed him the picture of Bill?" He asked. Mabel sighed and looked down at her feet._

_"He was possessed." She stated. Ford growled._

_"Of course. I should seen that coming." He said as he started to pace around. "When did this happen?" He asked. Mabel sighed again._

_"About two weeks ago. He didn't sleep for the first three days but he started sleeping after he passed out and Grunkle Stan started slipping sleeping pills into his food. He has had nightmares almost every night since. The hallucinations started last week." She explained. Ford stopped pacing and sighed._

_"Okay. He's probably going to be like that for a few months and he'll never fully recover. It sounds like he has post traumatic stress disorder. Did anything really bad happen when he was possessed? Other than him being possessed that is." Ford asked. Mabel thought for a second and shook her head._

_"Well, we did have to stitch him up. I'm pretty sure he had some broken bones as well, but I used that stuff you had in the basement. And before you ask I used about a milligram." Stan said. Ford nodded._

_"Okay. So, here's what you guys will have to do if this happens again. Don't touch him, let the panic attack run its course. If he's in a populated area, crouch down and stay in his line of sight. If you think he's going to run, you can grab him, but tell him what you are doing first. He may get violent though, so be prepared for that. If you can, get him to a therapist. Don't let him talk about Bill though. Make up a story about a bear or something." Ford explained. Mabel nodded._

_"Okay." She said before she walked off to go sit with her twin._

The memory faded and both Bill and Mabel were thrown back to reality. Bill had his head in his hands and was hunched over.

"I did this..." Muttered Bill, the sound muffled by his hands. "This is all my fault." He whispered.

"Bill?" Asked Mabel, causing the demon to look up. The demon gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." He said before vanishing in a flare of blue fire.

* * *

"Damn it!" Bill cried out as he appeared in what seemed to be a temple of sorts. Hieroglyphs covered the walls and palm trees sat next to a golden throne. Ornate golden doors with cyan triangles carved into them sealed the room off from the outside world. Bill himself had changed, his normal outfit was replaced with one that would be seen on an Egyptian god. He wore a pure white skirt that fell to his knees, a belt of pure gold wrapped around his waist. A thick, golden necklace with intricate symbols hung around his neck. On his wrists sat bracelets of gold.

"You really screwed up this time Bill." Bill muttered as he sat down on the throne, his head in his hands. "Posses Dipper to get a better understanding of him! It'll be fine!" He said sarcastically. "Some guardian I am." He muttered. Sighing, Bill laid down and took off his eye patch. He opened his right eye, which was a pure gold with blue smoke pouring out from around it. In the middle of the eye there was a dark blue pine tree.

"Screw it." Bill said. The smoke around his eye shot up and formed a screen. "Gabel Mason Pines." He said evenly. The screen above him flickered to life and three pictures of Dipper formed on it, one grayscale, one in pastel colors, and one in regular colors. "Current." He stated. The pastel version enlarged itself and swirled around. When it became steady again, the colors had changed.

"Shit." Bill cursed as he took in the scene above him. Dipper was still in pastel colors, but the world around him was dark. He was in a forest of sorts and the sky above him was pitch black, except for the blood red moon.

" _H-hello?_ " Dipper called out, his voice sounding exactly like it did when he was twelve. In fact, he looked exactly like he did when he was twelve. Bill watched as Dipper looked around nervously, jumping at every sound. A sudden golden glow caught their attentions, causing Dipper to turn his head.

" _Oh no.._ " Dipper muttered, his eyes going wide.

" _Oh yes....._ " Came a twisted version of Bill's voice. A grotesque mockery of the demon stepped out of the shadows. Dipper didn't stick around after it came out, opting to bolt away. Bill looked at the scene in front of him sadly.

"I caused this." He muttered as he watched Dipper run away from the mockery of himself. "End it." He commanded with a wave of his hand. The scene above him abruptly stopped and turned black before zooming out. The three pictures appeared again, but the pastel Dipper was black.

"Lucid." Bill stated. The regular picture enlarged itself and warped into the Mystery Shack's living room. Dipper was still asleep, but he blinked his eyes open after a few minutes.

"Oww...." Dipper mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his head. Mabel glanced over from the chair she was sitting in and smiled.

"Welcome to the waking world bro-bro." Mabel said calmly. "Pacifica invited us to dinner with one of her friends. You up to going?" She asked. Bill smiled softly at this and waved a hand to dispel the TV.

"Fuck it. I'm taking a nap." He said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Uh, sure." Dipper said as he pushed himself up off the couch. "Where are we going?" He asked. Mabel smiled.

"It's a surprise! Well, for you at least." Mabel said. "It's not fancy though." She commented. Dipper nodded and sat back down.

"That's nice." He said. "How long was I out?" He asked after a second. Mabel shrugged.

"Not long. About a hour and a half." She said as she went back to reading a magazine. Then she squealed. "OH MY GOSH!" She cried as she shoved the magazine towards Dipper. "LOOK AT THIS!" She yelled. Dipper rolled his eyes and grabbed the magazine.

"It's a fashion magazine. What's so special?" He asked as he scanned through the magazine, his eyes widening as he noticed what Mabel was freaking out about. "Okay, that's cool." He said. At the bottom of the page was a short article about Mabel. "Looks like you're going to have to make more sweaters." He said. Mabel nodded and pulled out her knitting supplies. Dipper didn't even bother to question where it had been.

"Hm.... Do you think Will would get upset if I made a Cipher twin themed sweater?" She asked. Dipper shrugged.

"Probably not. As long as you don't make it too obvious." He said. Mabel grinned. "Speaking of Chipers, where are they?" Dipper asked. Mabel sighed.

"Will went to take a nap and Bill kinda vanished." She explained. "I had to explain what had happened and why I wasn't panicking myself. I explained why you had fainted the best I could and Will showed us your memory of the day after Grunkle Ford returned." Mabel said with a small sigh. "Bill was... Very quiet and vanished after it ended."

"So he's seriously pissed off." Dipper stated with a groan. "Great." He muttered. Mabel just shrugged and went back to knitting. After a few minutes, she stood up.

"It's time to get going!" She said with a smile. "I can't wait to see who her friend is!" She said happily. Dipper chuckled. No matter what time it was or where she was, Mabel was always hyper.

"I'm coming." Dipper said as he pushed himself off the couch and followed his sister out the door and into her car. Once they were ready, they took off. "So, where exactly are we going?" Dipper asked as he looked out the window. Mabel giggled.

"It's a secret! You'll love it though." Mabel said. Dipper rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, they were there. Dipper took one look at the sign and grinned.

"Greasy's Diner!" He said happily. Mabel nodded. The two got out of the car and walked inside. Pacifica waved the two over to her booth, where she and Gideon were sitting.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" She said happily. Dipper looked at Gideon for a second before he shrugged and sat down in the booth, Mabel right next to him.

"I'm glad we finally get to see each other on a day to day basis again!" Mabel said happily. "I mean, it's been over two years!" She exclaimed. Pacifica smiled.

"It has been way too long." She agreed. "Oh, I assume I don't have to introduce you three?" Pacifica asked as she remember Gideon, who was sitting next to her. The twins shook their heads.

"Nope!" Mabel said happily. Dipper sighed as Gideon looked down.

"Hey." Dipper said softly, causing Gideon to look up. "If you really want me to, I'm willing to be your friend." He said. Gideon grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Dipper." He said. The rest of the night flew by. They told each other stories, jokes, and explained what their plans were for the next few years. By the time dinner had ended, Dipper had no questions as to wether or not Gideon had changed. They paid for dinner and said their goodbyes before heading home.

"I'm going to work on my sweaters for a bit." Mabel announced as she walked into the house. Dipper smiled.

"Good luck. I'm heading to bed." He said as he walked into his room, closed the door, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's finally done. This chapter was horrible after Bill's mindscape segment ended, but I needed to set up the fact that Pacifica and Gideon were friends. I also needed to have Gideon be accepted by the Pines twins. 
> 
> Now, how many of you bawled during the finale? I did. That was by far the best ending to anything I've ever seen. It left me sad, but satisfied. I mean, it was perfect! The Grunkles are on a boat together! Bill was defeated! We saw what happened to Dipper clones 3 and 4! We even got just enough strings to have the possibility of a third season later on! This show was a roller coaster, and I loved every part of it. Thank you Gravity Falls.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dipper! Breakfast!" Called Mabel from the doorway to Dipper's room. Dipper let out a groan and blinked his eyes open before sitting up. Cryptic was lying at his feet, her fluffy orange tail lashing about. Standing up, Dipper grabbed his glasses and Cryptic before he headed out towards the kitchen.

"Have I been neglecting you?" Dipper asked Cryptic and she snuggled into his arms and started to purr. Dipper chuckled and held Cryptic closer. "Oh you poor kitty, what ever shall you do!" Dipper said happily. Cryptic just purred in response.

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel called from her spot at the table. Dipper nodded and put Cryptic down walked over to the counter where he poured coffee beans into the coffee maker and turned it on. While he waited for the coffee to brew, he poured himself some cereal and took his medicine. When the coffee finished brewing, Dipper grabbed the creamer, milk, and whipped cream. He poured himself a cup of coffee, added a heaping of creamer and milk, and put whipped cream on the top. Once that was done, he sat down at the table and placed Cryptic on his lap.

"Morning Mabel." He muttered as he started to eat. Cryptic purred and snuggled into her owner's lap before closing her eyes. Pigburt oinked happily and began to weave his way through Dipper's legs before he settled near the teen's feet. Waddles was sitting next to Mabel who had her sketch pad out and a cup of Mabel Juice next to her.

"Hey, what do you think of this design?" She asked as she showed Dipper her sketch pad. A sweater with triangles in a line around the middle sat on the page, each component given a letter. Dipper took a sip of his coffee before answering her.

"Mm.. What if you alternate the way the triangles are facing?" He asked as he pulled the sketch pad and pencil towards him. He flipped every other triangle around, so it went upright triangle then upside down triangle. He then spun it around to show Mabel.

"Huh. I like it." Mabel said as she pulled it over to her. "What do you think Waddles?" She asked as she showed the sketch pad to her pig who oinked in approval. "Well, that settles that!" She said happily. "I just need to knit the first one and then I'll put it in my sewing machine and I'll have fifty done by Monday!" She exclaimed happily. Dipper smiled as he finished his breakfast.

"Remember to keep a few here. We don't need you selling the template again." He said with a grin, causing Mabel to puff her cheeks out in mock annoyance.

"That was one time!" She exclaimed in exasperation. Dipper laughed. The two bantered back and forth for a few minutes before Will walked in. Well, stumbled in.

"Morning you two." He muttered as he sat down between the twins and laid his head on the table. "I need caffeine." He grumbled. Dipper chuckled as he looked at the all powerful demon who looked like he had been dragged through hell and back. He was about to point the coffee machine out to Will when a cup of pink nightmares was pushed towards Will.

"That should wake you up!" Mabel beamed. Dipper audibly gulped. "It has a lot of caffeine!" She exclaimed. Will looked at the drink and shrugged.

"Thanks Mabel." He grumbled as he picked the cup of Mabel Juice up.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you!" Dipper warned, but it was too late. Will had already taken a massive swing of the stuff. He froze as the taste hit him, and both Dipper and Mabel waited to see how Will would react. They got their answer pretty quickly, as Will tipped his head back and chugged the rest of the concoction.

"Holy crap! That shit's amazing! I need more!" Will exclaimed. Mabel jumped to her feet and ran towards the refrigerator. She threw the door open and pulled out a half empty, two gallon jug of Mabel Juice. She poured a glass full and slammed the jug onto the counter before she gave Will the glass. Deciding that it was best to get out of there, Dipper grabbed his coffee and Cryptic and stood up.

"I'm going to go work on my journal." He said before he practically bolted to the study. He locked the door and put his coffee on his desk before flopping into his chair. "I'm not going downstairs anytime soon." Dipper muttered as Cryptic leapt onto his desk so she could reach the windowsill.

"Now, where was I before this whole mess started?" He wondered aloud as he scanned the page about gnome traditions that he had been writing. "Ah, that's right. Gnome queen stuff." Dipper mumbled as he picked up his pen and began to write. "As the current gnome king explained to me, gnome queens are almost always human females. He explained that in gnome lore, the most powerful king had a werewolf queen, but it's all a myth." He said as he wrote.

"Since the gnomes can live for an incredibly long time, they go through a lot of queens in their lifetime. To cut down on this, the gnomes have created a spell that slows down the human aging process. This means that a gnome queen's lifespan is twice as long as the average humans." Dipper continued. "The spell is bestowed upon the queen by the king at the end of the wedding. The wedding ceremony is a mix between the two cultures. It is held in the woods under a full moon and it takes place in the Unicorn Grotto." He wrote as he tapped his pen to his chin, wondering how to word the rest of the ceremony.

"It's normally officiated by the eldest gnome of the clan, but there have been cases where a human has officiated it. The ceremony itself is almost exactly like ours, the only difference being the spell at the end." Dipper wrote as he thought back to Candy's wedding five years ago. After she had discovered that she was ace as heck, she was out wandering when the woods where she met Jeff. Jeff asked to marry her and she said yes because she realized that she would get an army to control. Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, and Pacifica were all invited to the wedding. Despite the fact that Candy was only thirteen when she married the gnomes, she has never had a problem with them.

"Once the ceremony ends, the whole clan celebrates. While each celebration is different, they all include certain traditions. One tradition includes each gnome having a chance to kiss the queen, while another tradition involves crowning the queen at midnight exactly." Dipper wrote. "Once married, the queen is treated as a goddess. She is given the freshest of foods and never has to lift a finger. She had the ability to send the clan to war, but that power is seldom used." He continued as he thought back to what Candy explained to him.

"When the queen passes away, a lavish funeral is held in her honor. Each gnome kisses her goodbye, and she is buried under the oldest oak in the forest. Once buried, the gnomes eat a special, fermented jam until they run out. After that, the king starts to look for a queen again." Dipper wrote. Putting his pen down, he looked over his entry and nodded.

"That's good for now." Dipper commented before he turned the page. As he wondered what he should write his next entry on, an idea his him. "The true Bill Cipher." Dipper wrote with a smile. 

"While most people rightfully fear the name Bill Cipher, I have recently learned that he is not all bad. Ever since I was a kid, a mysterious man in yellow has watched over me. He has saved me from death multiple times, but it wasn't until a few days ago that I learned his true identity." He wrote. "Willson "Bill" Cipher is one of the two demons that rule the mindscape. He is the demon of dreams, while the other ruler is the demon of thoughts and his twin. It shocked me at first, but the big, bad Bill cipher has a twin brother whose name is William "Will" Cipher." Dipper continued, words flowing onto the page easily.

"While that piece of information was shocking, it was nothing compared to me learning that Bill was the man who had saved my life. Bill and Will are guardians to my sister and I. Their job is to keep us alive until our time has come. From there, we have the ability to become demons ourselves." Dipper wrote. "Despite what others say, Bill has a kind and caring side. While he is still a demon and enjoys seeing others suffer, he deeply cares about others." He finished with a smile. Leaning back, he ignored the cramp in his left hand and smiled. Taking a sip of his coffee, Dipper grimaced.

"Ugh. It's cold. How long was I writing?" He asked himself. Checking the clock behind him, he blinked. "Two hours? Huh." Dipper commented with a shrug. Standing up, he stretched, grabbed his coffee mug and headed downstairs. He put the mug away in the kitchen and walked into the living room where he saw Mabel knitting a sea foam green sweater.

"Look who finally crawled out of his nerd cave!" Mabel commented as he sat down on the couch. Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister.

"It's a study, not a nerd cave." Dipper mumbled. "I was actually writing in Journal Four." Dipper said. Mabel nodded.

"Cool. You finish the gnome page?" She asked as she kept her eyes on the swearer she was knitting. Dipper nodded as Pigburt waddled over to the couch and looked at Dipper who picked him up and started petting him.

"Yeah. Also started a page on the real Bill." Dipper said as he pet Mabel's piglet. Mabel hummed.

"Is it about how hot you think he is?" Mabel asked. Dipper went bright red. "Cause I'm positive you think he's hot." She said lazily. Dipper gaped.

"I do not think that Bill is hot!" He said sternly. 

"Suuure you don't." Mabel said as she continued to knit. Dipper groaned at pet Pigburt some more.

"Moving on from that topic, have you seen Bill at all today? I mean, he just kinda disappeared yesterday." Dipper said. Mabel shook her head. "I hope he doesn't blame himself. I definitely don't. Well, I do, but I'm not mad. I was going to have panic attacks because of that first summer anyway. I mean, the shapeshifter was terrifying!" Dipper exclaimed. Mabel nodded.

"He was. You may have had to watch yourself get turned to ice, but I had to watch my brother turn to ice. Not something you forget easily." Mabel said with a shudder. "And then there were the zombies. Which were horrifying." She said. Dipper nodded.

"They were. And it was my fault. But at least we had some bonding time with Stan. While killing zombies." Dipper said as he remembered how he had to sing to beat the zombies. Mabel laughed.

"You think we can get the demons to come to the grand reopening party that we are having no matter what you say tomorrow?" Mabel asked. Dipper blinked and opened his mouth to protest before he thought the better of it.

"Sure. I'm sure they'd like that." Dipper said. "I know Kryptos would love it." He said. Mabel beamed.

"She totally would!" She said excitedly. Carefully pulling her knitting needles out, Mabel held her now completed sweater up. "What do you think?" She asked. Dipper nodded in approval.

"Looks great Mabel." Dipper said, causing Mabel to beam.

"I'm going to put this in the sewing machine!" She cried as she jumped up and ran upstairs. Dipper smiled at his sister's antics. As he pet Pigburt and waited for his sister's return, Dipper heard a soft pop.

"Um, hey..." Bill said softly as Dipper turned to look at him. Giving the demon a grin, he pat the seat next to him.

"Come join me!" Dipper said happily. Bill nodded carefully and maneuvered his way to the couch. Once he reached it, he sat down. "So, what've you been up to?" Dipper asked. Bill looked away.

"I was doing some dream managing." Bill said plainly, looking everywhere besides Dipper. Dipper groaned. Of course Bill was going to be the one who walked on eggshells around him.

"Oh, Bill's back!" Mabel exclaimed as she walked down the stairs, Crypitc in her arms and Waddles by her side. "Where was he hiding?" She asked as she sat down. Cryptic leapt out of her arms and bounded over to the couch. She looked at Dipper before jumping into Bill's lap and pushing against him.

"Umm, what's it doing?" He asked as Cryptic started to purr. Dipper laughed.

"She wants you to pet her." Dipper said as he took Bill's hand and guided it along his kitten's back. Cryptic leaned into Bill's hand and purred louder. Dipper took his handed away and started petting Pigburt again.

"Is it supposed to be vibrating this much?" Bill asked. Dipper smiled and nodded.

"Yep! She's purring. Means she likes you." Dipper explained. Bill nodded carefully, casting a worried gaze at Dipper. Dipper groaned. "Mabel, he's doing the thing!" Dipper whined. Mabel looked at him and chuckled.

"Well, it is his fault. Technically." Mabel said. Dipper groaned.

"Ugh, I know." Dipper groaned before he looked at Bill. "Look, I gave up blaming you a long time ago. And while I'm still kinda mad you possessed me, I don't really care anymore." Dipper explained. "So, can you not walk on eggshells around me? It get really annoying really fast." Dipper said. Bill kinda sat there.

"Sure? Can I still feel guilty?" Bill asked. Dipper rolled his eyes and nodded before he reached for the remote. Turning on the TV, he quickly changed the channel to a very familiar one.

"I'm going to marathon shitty knock off horror films. You two want to join?" He asked. A voice popped up behind him.

"Can I join in?" Will asked. Dipper shrugged and was about to say something when Mabel interrupted.

"Only if you bring me Mabel Juice, caramel, and a shit ton of popcorn." Mabel said. A pop came from behind him and everyone had a bowl of popcorn. Mabel had a bottle of Mabel Juice next to her and her popcorn was covered in caramel. "You may join." She said. Will sat down in the chair next to the couch and all four of them turned their attention to the screen just as Bad Dream on Oak Path started. Everyone was quietly watching the horrendous acting until the first death happened.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bill cried as he floated into the air, laughing like a maniac. "Th-that's hilarious!" He stuttered out as he laughed. Will was laughing as well, though not as loud.

"The human body does not have that much blood in it. Well, it does, but it wouldn't be coming out that fast. The heart would've stopped by now." Will commented. Bill laughed above them.

"I KNOW!" Bill exclaimed. "I had no clue humans had such good comedy films!" He commented. Dipper laughed at the demon's comment.

"If the guy was smart, he would have gone through the back of the head. He's obviously strong enough to break a skull." Will said as he pointed to the screen. Bill laughed.

"Or if he really wanted to torture the guy, she should've stunned the nerves." Bill said before he burst out laughing as yet another person was killed. Will had opened his mouth and was a bout to speak, but froze as someone was cut in half with a machete. Dipper laughed and looked at Bill who was just staring at the screen in disbelief.

"Um. D-did that just happen?" Bill asked before he looked at Will. They both started laughing. "THAT IS NOT HOW THAT WORKS! YOU'D NEED MUCH MORE FORCE THAN THAT!" He cried out as he rolled around in the air. Will was almost doubled over in laugher and both Mabel and Dipper were laughing at the demon twins' antics.

"Dude, we need to show you guys Ghostly Actions. It involves demons!" Mabel said with a grin. Dipper nodded.

"The demons suck though. I mean, demons can't pop in and out of existence whenever!" Dipper exclaimed. Bill laughed.

"Only the head demons can, and we only do it to make deals." Bill explained. Dipper nodded and turned his attention back to the screen. The four of them watched the rest of the movie, laughing at how unrealistic it was.

"You humans are much funnier then I remembered!" Will said after the movie was over. "I had forgotten how gullible you are. I mean, you guys believe everything!" He exclaimed before putting a hand to his chin. "You know, I think I should go make those creators a true horror film. I'm sure some hellbeasts and some changelings would show them what a true horror movie is!" Will said with a cackle.

"Don't forget the black eyed beings and the wendigos!" Bill said with an evil grin, fangs shining in the light. "And maybe a halfling. Those things terrify humans!" He said with a cackle. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a worried look.

"Uh, how about you don't do that?" Mabel said as she rubbed the back of her head. The demons stopped their planning and looked at her.

"Why not? I mean, humans don't like torturing other humans, but we're demons!" Bill said as he floated around Mabel, a smirk on his face. "I mean, it's not you two." He explained.

"It's not like we're hurting you." Will purred as he began to circle her as well. Dipper was getting pretty nervous about the situation. "Besides, nightmare are delicious." Will purred.

"Okay, I'm stopping this right here." Dipper said sternly. The demons shifted their attention to Dipper and Will floated over to him.

"Feeling left out?" Will purred as Dipper gulped. He was torn. On the one hand, he knew he was safe, but on the other, Will was as powerful as Bill. "I can give you a taste of nightmares if you would like." Will whispered as he cupped Dipper's cheek with a gloved hand. Dipper gulped.

"Will, I swear to god. I didn't touch Shooting Star." Bill growled as he yanked Will away from Dipper, snapping the teen out of the trance Will had put him in. "I know you enjoy manipulating people, but Pine Tree is mine." Bill growled. Will smirked.

"Doesn't that sound a bit possessive?" Will asked. Dipper expected Bill to punch Will, but he didn't. He... Blushed? Dipper wasn't sure. Bill's face just flushed blue. "Ah, hiding something little brother?" Will asked with a smirk. Bill punched him.

"Shut the fuck up." Bill snarled, his body taking on a reddish glow. Will looked at Bill and smirked, but he seemed to allow the subject to drop.

"Okay, that was weird." Mabel said. "How about we ignore that just happened and take a walk. Maybe we can find that stream Candy told us about." She said as she stood up. Dipper blinked and nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll go pack our bags." Dipper said as he quickly left the room and walked upstairs. He grabbed the journals, along with his journal. Putting Journals Three and Four in his back, he placed the other two in Mabel's. He threw the grappling hook in hers, along with a few bottles of water, a pair of scissors, multiple ziplock bags, her supernatural sketch pad, some pencils, and her camera. When that was done, Dipper moved onto his bag. He put some pens, some bottles of water, some empty bottles, a uv light, a mirror, and his camera.

"Well, that should be it." Dipper muttered as he grabbed the bags and headed downstairs. "Heads up!" He called as he threw Mabel hers. Nodding her thanks, she looked at the demons.

"Ready for adventure?!" She asked excitedly. Bill grinned and Will shrugged. "Then off we go!" She cried as she grabbed their hands and sprinted out of the Shack. Dipper chuckled and followed. No one could say no to his sister. Locking the door behind him, Dipper headed into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had the worst writers block in existence. I'm am happy about how this came out though. And for everyone waiting for the romance, it will start very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, where exactly are we going?" Asked Bill as he floated behind the twins, his own twin right beside him.

"Oh, you know, the forest." Dipper responded cheekily as he looked up at the trees. Bill groaned and Mabel snorted in laughter. "Or if you wanted to be more specific, north." He said as he clambered over a log.

"I will stab you." Bill muttered as he floated above Dipper. Dipper laughed.

"Sure you will...." He said as he glanced up at the demon with a grin. "It's not like we can banish you in an instant." He said with a smirk. "Anyways, we're going to a place that has become Mabel and I's hideout of sorts." Dipper explained as he pulled a few bushes back for Mabel.

"Yep!" She said happily. "Dippin' Dots and I used to spend ages here! I'm kinda surprised that you never noticed." Mabel said as she leapt over a log. It was quite obvious that this trial hadn't been used for a while.

"Wait a sec, are you taking us to the grotto?" Will asked with a snap of his fingers. Mabel nodded and Bill groaned.

"Of course I feel kinda stupid now." Bill said as he touched the ground. "Want me to teleport us there? Sandy there doesn't have as much power as I do." He said as he looked at his twin with a smirk. Will growled.

"Fuck you Pyramid Face." He snapped back, a dark blue aura circling his body. Bill laughed at this and Dipper was biting his lip in an attempt to hold in his laugher.

"Hey! At least get me dinner first!" Bill said as he grabbed the mortal twins' hands. "Here, let's go before Sandy blows his top." He said cheekily as the world around Dipper watched as the world around them vanished, only to be replaced with the familiar setting of their grotto.

"Thanks Bill!" Mabel chirped as she started taking off her clothes to reveal a pink bathing suit underneath. Dipper sighed softly and rolled his eyes. His twin was definitely not wasting time standing around.

"Come on Dipper!" She said excitedly, her hair already being pulled into a ponytail. Her bag and had been ditched on a rock near the edge of the grotto and she was already heading towards the lake. Bill was just staring at Mabel curiously.

"Alright, alright!" Dipper said with a grin as he slid his pants off to reveal dark blue, star patterned swim trunks. Will appeared next to Bill and looked at the mortal twins in confusion.

"Were you wearing that the whole time?" Will asked as he stared at the twins, confusion evident on his face. Mabel nodded and whipped her head up, her ponytail swinging onto her back as she did so.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, popping the 'p' as she did so. "I knew we'd be coming here." She explained as she grabbed Dipper's hand. "Now, let's go swimming!" Mabel exclaimed as he sprinted towards the stream, pulling her twin behind her.

"H-hey! Slow down!" Dipper protested as Mabel dragged him up a ledge by the stream before she let go of her twins hand and leapt off the ledge, diving into the calm stream below.

"HOLY FUCK, IT'S COLD!" Mabel screeched as her head popped up out of the water. Dipper rolled his eyes and sat down, his legs dangling off of the side of the little ledge.

"No shit Sherlock." Dipper said with a chuckle. "It's always cold!" He exclaimed with a smirk. Mabel stared up at him with a glare that soon turned into a smirk. "What's with that look?" He asked cautiously. "I don't like that looOOOK!" Dipper cried, his voice jumping up a few octaves as he was shoved off of his perch and sent tumbling into the water below. There was a brief moment of panic as his head went underwater, but it vanished as Dipper swam upwards.

"HA!" Mabel laughed as she tread the water, mirth sparkling in her green eyes. Dipper shot a playful glare at her before he splashed her. Mabel squealed with laughter as she splashed him back before spinning around and looking at the demons.

"Come join us!" She called as she swam over, Dipper behind her. "It's fun!" She added. Bill shrugged and snapped his fingers, his suit transforming into a pair of yellow swim trunks. He then broke out into a run and leapt into the stream, splashing both of the mortal twins in the process.

"I can't remember the last time I've been swimming!" Bill exclaimed as his head popped out of the water. Dipper blinked in confusion.

"You've been swimming before?" He asked as he swam closer to the demon. Bill nodded and grinned, his fangs glistening as the sunlight hit them.

"Yep!" He said happily as he laid on his back and started to lazily kick his legs. "Will and I grew up next to the Nile." He explained as he smiled lazily. Dipper's eyes widened in awe.

"You're from Egypt?!" He asked excitedly as Will entered the water. "Wait, when exactly were you guys born?" He asked. Bill shrugged.

"I don't know." He said as he flipped over to his stomach and began to dog paddle around. "We did build the pyramids, so there's that." Bill stated nonchalantly. Dipper's eyes widened even further as a massive grin began to form.

"Oh no." Mabel groaned. "You've just triggered his super nerd mode." She stated with a face palm.

"Is that a bad thing?" Will asked as Dipper started to practically vibrate.

"Yes." She stated right before Dipper opened his mouth and squealed happily.

"YOU BUILT THE PYRAMIDS?!" He asked excitedly as he began to circle Bill. "HOW? WHY? WERE THERE ALIENS INVOLVED? DINOSAURS? HOW LONG DID IT TAKE?" He asked excitedly as he swam around Bill, his eyes full of pure curiosity. Bill chuckled.

"Yep!" He responded. "Will and I made the pyramids." He said, causing Dipper to squeak with barely contained happiness. "There were no aliens or dinosaurs, and we built them because we wanted temples." He explained with a shrug. "As for how we built them?" He said with a smirk. "I can show you." He said with a grin, causing Dipper to gasp in excitement.

"YES! SHOW ME! SHOW ME!" He exclaimed. Bill chuckled and went to ruffle Dipper's hair, but a glare from Mabel stopped him.

"Okay, okay!" Bill chuckled before he turned to look at the opposite shore from the one they had left their clothes on. "Now, this will be on a smaller scale then it was when we built the pyramids, but it's the same process." He explained as he lifted his arms towards the shore, light blue flames erupting from his hands. Dipper watched in awe as a large amount of sand was lifted into the air. His eyes widened as Bill began to shape the sand into a pyramid shape with ease.

"This is the best part." Will muttered, causing Dipper to jump slightly. He hadn't realized how close the other demon had gotten. He kept his eyes trained on what his guardian was doing. He watched in complete awe as the pyramid of sand erupted into blue flames, completely hypnotized by the spectacle in front of him. Then the pyramid began to change. Dipper's jaw dropped as the bottom of the pyramid began to turn into what seemed to be limestone. The limestone spread upwards until the sand was gone. Lines began to etch themselves onto the pyramid until it looked like a small version of the pyramids.

"There we go!" Bill said as he levitated the pyramid towards himself and let it drop into his hand. "What color do you want?" He asked as he turned to Dipper who was staring at Bill with wide eyes. "Uh, kid? You okay?" Bill asked, snapping Dipper out of his trance.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Dipper cried out as he threw his arms in the air. "YOU JUST TURNED SAND INTO LIMESTONE!" He cried. Bill chuckled.

"That I did." He said with a grin. "It was much cooler when we did the actual thing. It took ages cause we were humans and the things were gigantic, but it was pretty cool." Bill bragged as he held the small pyramid out towards Dipper. "Here. You have it." He said with a grin. Dipper couldn't help but blush as Bill handed him a mini version of the pyramids.

"Um, thanks!" He said with a smile as he took the pyramid before he waded over to the shore where he stepped out of the water to place it by his clothes. "There we go." He muttered before he turned and ran back into the water, grinning the whole way.

"So, now that the nerdiness is out of the way, who wants to play chicken?!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper waded back into the water.

"What is it with you and playing chicken?" Dipper asked as he looked at his sister with an amused expression on his face. "Is it because you are one?" He joked with a grin. Mabel rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

"No, that honor would go to you, Lord Dippingsauce." She shot back with a grin.

"What's chicken? I'm assuming we aren't acting like the animals." Will said as he swam over to the twins. Mabel beamed.

"One person goes on the others shoulders and the people on top try to shove each other off!" She said before ducking down under the water. Dipper felt his twin latch on to his legs and push upwards as she surfaced, leaving Dipper on her shoulders. "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Dipper, and I would play it all the time during the summer!" She explained. Dipper watched as the twin demons exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Eh." Bill said as he shrugged. "We'll play. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" He asked as he pushed himself up and climbed on top of the water, much to the surprise of the Pines twins. Bill then proceeded to walk on the water to reach his twin before he climbed onto Will's shoulders. "To victory!" He cried as he pointed forward. Will sighed.

"Why must you do this." Will sighed with a roll of his eye. Bill beamed from his perch on his twin's shoulders.

"Cause it's entertaining." He said before he turned his attention to the other pair of twins. "Now, let's start this thing already!" He exclaimed happily. Dipper smirked as Mabel started walking towards the demons who started towards them. Once in reach, Dipper started to push Bill. Bill smirked, his fangs glistening in the sunlight.

"You wanna play hardball?" He growled playfully. "Let's dance Pine Tree." He said as he started to push back, causing Dipper to grin.

"You won't be so cocky when we're done!" He exclaimed as he continued to push. The two continued to push at each other for a little bit, laughing the entire time. Then Mabel decided to join in.

"VICTORY WILL BE OURS!" She cried and she kicked Will's feet out from under him, causing him and Bill to fall backwards. Unfortunately, Bill still had a grip on Dipper's arms and the teen was pulled underneath the water with the demon.

The current tugged at their hair, creating a halo like shape around them. Dipper opened his eyes and looked around at the bottom of the stream, watching as pebbles were dislodged by his sisters feet. He always loved seeing the bottom of the stream. It was one of the few things in Gravity Falls that he could actually predict. Realizing that he would have to go up for air, Dipper twisted upwards and gave a kick. He emerged from the water with a smile, his hair completely slicked back.

"God. You have no clue how much I love this place." Dipper said as he allowed his feet to touch the bottom. "I mean, this place is actually predictable!" He exclaimed. Mabel rolled her eyes and Bill chuckled.

"Must you make everything nerdy?" Mabel asked as she swam over to Dipper. "It's Gravity Falls. Nothing is predictable." She said.

"Hey!" Dipper exclaimed as he splashed his twin with water. "I don't complain about you turning everything into an art project!" He said with a grin. Mabel splashed him back and stuck out her tongue. Dipper splashed her back, and soon they were having a water war.

"HAH! QUEEN MABEL WILL WIN!" She exclaimed loudly, splashing at Dipper. Unfortunately for her, she accidentally hit the demon twins in the process.

"Uh, Mabel?" Dipper said suddenly as he stared right above his sister where a large glob of water was levitating above her.

"Yeah Dip-Dop?" She asked, stopping her assault. Dipper just pointed above her. Before she could look up, the water fell on top of Mabel, completely drenching her. "Pleh! What was that?" She asked as she shook her head and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"YES!" Bill cried from behind Mabel, causing her to whirl around. "I AM THE CHAMPION!" He exclaimed as he threw his fist in the air. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a smirk. They rushed at Bill with a cry and tackled him, pushing him under water.

"You were saying?" Mabel asked as she put her hands on her hips. Bill looked at them and smirked. Then another ball of water fell from the sky and drenched all three. Everyone whirled around to find Will smirking.

"Oh it. Is. On." Dipper said as he narrowed his eyes. The four of them proceeded to have a free for all water war where they all tried to tackle each other into the water. It lasted about thirty minutes before Dipper noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Guys, we should probably start drying off. It's getting late." He painted out as he started towards the shore.

"Aww..." Mabel pouted as she followed her twin, the demons chatting with each other behind her. They made their way towards the little rock area and sat down.

"Last day of being able to do this." Dipper commented as he pulled his journal out.

"Ugh! Don't be such a downer Bro-Bro! We'll have the weekends!" She commented with a wave of her hand. Dipper opened his mouth to comment, but a sudden, loud, deep growl from behind him cut him off.

"What was that?" He asked nervously as he grabbed his bag, switching his journal for his camera. There was another growl, this one louder. As the Pines twins backed up, a head poked out of the trees. A huge, red, angry, dragon head. "Oh no." Dipper whispered, his eyes shrinking to pinpricks. On instinct, he rose the camera to his face and took a picture. The dragon growled again and opened its maw, revealing a red hot light building in the back of its teeth filled jaw.

"MABEL, RUN!" Dipper screamed as he realized what was happening, but it was too late. A jet of flames shot out of the dragon's mouth at an insane speed. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the undoubtably searing pain. But it never came. Cracking an eye open, he saw a green, translucent shield in front of him. Eyes flying open, Dipper watched as the Cipher twins stood with their arms in front of them. He watched as the fire stopped and the twin demons lowered their arms.

"Will. Get Shooting Star out of here." Bill growled. "I'll hold it off long enough for you to get Pine Tree." He growled. Will nodded and grabbed Mabel's hand, vanishing before anyone could say anything.

"Pine Tree, get behind me." Bill snapped, causing Dipper to jump. He hesitated for a split second, and the dragon leapt at him, its mouth open as fire built in the back of its throat. Dipper tried to roll away, but he found that his foot had become stuck between rocks. He froze in terror as he stared up at the open maw, his heart racing.

"DIPPER!" Bill cried, his voice snapping Dipper out of the terrified stupor he was in. He began to pull at his foot, ignoring the fact that the rocks were scratching his foot up. The dragon turned its head to face Bill before it placed a clawed foot on Dipper's chest and pressed down, causing Dipper to cry out in pain as blood sprung from the puncture wounds.

"TAKE YOUR CLAWS OFF HIM, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Bill cried as he flared an angry red, black and yellow spikes attaching themselves to his head and shoulders while his eye turned jet black with a red pupil. He began levitating as blindingly white fireballs formed behind him. He looked terrifying, and he had an aura of hatred around him. Yet Dipper didn't feel scared. In fact, he felt calmer than he had before. Like he knew everything was going to be okay.

The dragon growled and pressed down a bit more, its claws digging deeper into Dipper's chest. That was definitely the wrong move for it to take, as it was pushed off of Dipper a second later as fireballs collided with it. Unfortunately, the claws ripped through the left side of Dipper's chest, causing him to screech in pain.

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bill cried as more fireballs launched themselves at the dragon. The dragon gave a snarl and opened its wings as it took to the sky. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN. THESE WOODS BELONG TO THE CIPHER TWINS!" Bill yelled up at the retreating demon before he turned to Dipper and flew towards him quickly.

"Shit, these look bad." Bill hissed as he looked at the claw marks on Dipper's chest, quickly pulling his gloves off. "This is going to hurt." He said as he he placed his hands on Dipper's chest, blue light erupting from them.

Dipper cried out in agony as his skin began to slowly sew itself back together. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as the pain continued. Bill looked at him with pity. "I know it hurts Pine Tree, I know." He whispered as the torture continued. After what seemed like hours, but was in fact only minutes, the pain ended.

"We're done Pine Tree, we're done." Bill muttered as he pulled his hands away. Dipper was left panting from the hell he had just been put through. Bringing a hand up, Dipper noticed that the bleeding had stopped.

"What- what happened?" Dipper asked once he had gotten his breathing under control. Bill sighed.

"I sewed your skin back together." He explained before putting a hand to his chin. "Well, in a sense. Healing magic is really hard to explain." Bill commented as he gave Dipper a weak grin. "The problem is that I'm really, really, _really_ bad at healing magic." He explained. "So, it's not going to bleed anyone, but you've got a pretty big scar." He said with a sigh. "Sorry about that." He apologized. Dipper attempted to sit up, but he realized that his foot was still trapped.

"Really?" Dipper groaned as he looked up at Bill. "My foot's still stuck." He deadpanned. Bill looked over at Dipper's foot and clicked his tongue. The rocks moved off of Dipper's foot and he sat up with a groan.

"So, I've got a scar?" Dipper asked as he looked down to find three large claw marks going across the right side of his chest and stopping at his shoulder. "Huh. That's pretty cool!" He commented before looking up at Bill who looked pretty upset. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked in concern. Bill sighed and shook his head slightly.

"I should've sensed it coming." He said guiltily. "I should've thrown a shield up quicker." He said before giving a sad laugh. "Some guardian I am. I traumatized you and I almost let you die. You probably hate me." Bill said. Dipper frowned and grabbed Bill's hands before shaking his head.

"Well, yeah, you did do those things, you've saved my life multiple times." Dipper said with a smile. "I think I'd be pretty damn crazy to hate you!" He beamed. Bill gave him a smile.

"Thanks Pine Tree." Bill said as he stood up. "Anyways, we should be headed back to the shack. It'll be dark out soon and that dragon may come back." He explained as he gather up the belongings that they had left. With a grin, both he and Dipper walked towards the shack, Dipper feeling happier than ever.

* * *

"Night everyone!" Dipper called as he headed towards his bedroom. A few hours had passed since the whole incident with the dragon, and Dipper still couldn't get over how cool it was to see Bill fight. As he pulled on his pjs and lay in bed, Dipper's mind drifted to Bill. It was definitely nice to have him around. He was hilarious and kind, and Dipper just loved the walk back to the shack.

"I can't believe I hated him." He commented as he pet Cryptic, who was lying on his chest. "I mean he's loyal, kind, funny, and he's pretty hot..." Dipper trailed off as his eyes widened.

"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, what's the matter Dip? You just figured out that you have a crush on the demon who terrorized when you were twelve!


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper was jolted out of his dreams by a loud blaring noise next to him. Blinking his eyes open, he turned to looked at the culprit of the sound, his alarm clock. Cryptic was next to the alarm clock, hissing at it as her orange fur puffed out. Sitting up, he slammed the off button and yawned.

"Why must the world start so early?" Dipper groaned as he watched Cryptic hop onto his now abandoned pillow and curl up, placing her tail over her nose. Dipper gave a tired smile and scratched her ears, causing her to purr.

"I bet you with the world woke up at twelve as well." He muttered as he withdrew his hand to allow his kitten to sleep. He didn't make any move to stand up however, as he was beyond content to stay there. There probably wasn't a good reason for him to be up this early anyways. The only possible reason Dipper could think of was that today was the first day of Mabel and him officially running the Mystery Shack.

"Oh shit!" Dipper cursed as he stood up, eyes wide with excitement. "That's today!" He exclaimed as he quickly exited the room. He scurried towards the kitchen with excitement in his eyes. Today was his first day of being Mr. Science!

"Morning Bro-Bro!" Mabel exclaimed as she gave him a smile from her position at the stove. She was currently cooking eggs and bacon, while Waddles and Pigburt sat next to her.

"Morning Mabel." Dipper replied as he went and grabbed his pill bottles. Once he had grabbed those, he poured himself a glass of water and took them before putting the bottles back.

"I can't believe today is our first day running the Mystery Shack!" Mabel said excitedly as she turned the stove off and grabbed four plates. Dipper grinned.

"We've run this place before, remember?" He asked as he went to help his sister dish out food. Mabel groaned and punched him. "Ow!" Dipper yelped as he laughed. "I'm just saying that hopefully it goes better this time!" He exclaimed. Mabel snorted in amusement.

"As long as you don't go catch a Gremoblin and Soos doesn't show up naked, we're good." She said as she finished dishing up the food. Suddenly, she turned on her heels. "BREAKFAST!" She shouted, causing Dipper to jump.

"Coming!" Came Bill's tired response, causing Dipper to gulp. As the Pines twins put the plates out, Bill entered the kitchen. Dipper gulped again as he saw the demon. Had his hair always been that golden?

"Please tell me you have coffee." Bill grumbled as he scanned the room, his voice jolting Dipper out of his stupor.

"We do." Dipper said quickly as he turned around. "Here, I'll get some for you." He offered as he started the coffee machine and pulled out two mugs. As the coffee was brewing, Dipper glanced at Bill, half wondering when the demon had become so hot. The ding from the machine brought him out of his thoughts, as he started to pour the coffee into the mugs. Once he put all the cream and sugar he liked in his, he sat down. As he sat down, Dipper noticed a full jug of Mabel Juice on the table.

"Pine Tree, why does that smell like nightmares?" Bill asked as he sat down and pointed towards the jug of Mabel Juice. Dipper grinned.

"Well, that's because it is made of nightmares." He said as he shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"It is not made of nightmares!" She complained as she looked at Will who nodded. "It's made of sugar, glitter, maple syrup, smile dip, caffeine, strawberries, plastic dinosaurs, and now, a bit of vodka!" She exclaimed. Dipper's eyes widened as the last ingredient registered.

"You put vodka in that?!" Dipper cried. "That's illegal!" He exclaimed. "What if you get caught?" He asked. Mabel laughed and waved him off.

"Nothing's illegal when the cops aren't around!" She said happily. "Besides, there has been no change in the police force here for ages." She said with a smile. Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but sighed in defeat.

"You take after Grunkle Stan way too much." He grumbled as he shoved another fork full of food into his mouth. Mabel beamed. The four continued to eat in a comfortable silence. Because of this, Dipper allowed his gaze to travel towards Bill as he stared at the demon. His blonde hair was a bit messy, and his blue eye was shining. He was wearing a tee shirt with yellow triangles on it. His face was soft, and were those freckles? Huh. Every time Bill opened his mouth, Dipper got to see his fangs. He couldn't help but wonder how those fangs would feel when they... nope. Not going there. But, Bill's arms were quite muscular. Not like Manly Dan, but they were definitely firm. His hands looked really soft, despite how large they were.

"So, Pine Tree." Bill started, jolting Dipper out of his thoughts. Mabel smirked at him knowingly. "You excited to run this place?" Bill asked. Dipper grinned.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "I can't wait!" Dipper said happily. Bill opened his mouth to say something, but the ringing of the holo-phone cut him off. Mabel stoop up with a smile before she looked at the demons and frowned.

"That's Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford calling." She said. "The phone will show them everyone in the room." She explained. "And I doubt Grunkle Ford will be okay with you here." She said.

"Yeah." Bill agreed as he stood up. "Sixer pretty much wants me dead." He said as he grabbed Will's hand. "Come on, let's go chill on the couch." Bill said as he led his twin out of the room. His hips swayed ever so slightly as he walked, and his hair bounced up and down slightly. His beautiful, golden hair.

"Dipper!" Called Mabel, causing Dipper to jump slightly.

"Oh, um, yes?" He asked as he turned to look at her. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes." She explained as she pointed to the holo-phone. Blushing, Dipper walked over to her.

"Er, sorry. I was thinking." He said as he looked at the holograms of his Grunkles. Holo-Ford chuckled.

"Don't worry Dipper, I know that feeling." He said with a smile. Holo-Stan groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That's your default setting Sixer." He said before grinning. "So, today's the big day! You excited?" Holo-Stan asked. Mabel grinned.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she started to bounce on her heels. "I can't wait to con those stupid tourists out of their money!" She said happily, causing Holo-Stan to laugh.

"That's my girl!" He exclaimed with a chuckle. Holo-Ford rolled his eyes and lightly shoved his twin.

"Don't encourage her." He scolded. "You know she takes after you." He said. Mabel just shrugged and smiled.

"Hey, I learned from the best!" She said. "Anyways, you two want to hear our pitch?" She asked. Holo-Stan beamed.

"Heck yeah!" He said. Mabel grinned and stopped bouncing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and creatures of all ages!" She started in a show man voice. "Come on over to the Mystery Shack, where the unknown becomes known!" She said proudly. "Come see as your money vanishes into our Sack of Mystery!" She exclaimed.

"Or come watch as science fiction becomes science fact!" Dipper jumped in, a grin on his face. "Watch as we turn a pig back into a piglet, and then into a kitten!" He said. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"So, come on down to the Mystery Shack!" They said together. "We put the fun, in no refunds!" They finished with a grin and a wink. Holo-Stan beamed.

"You kids are naturals!" He said. Holo-Ford nodded.

"That was pretty good." He admitted before frowning. "But, shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked. Mabel gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" She cried. "Bye Grunkle Stan! Bye Grunkle Ford!" She cried as she hung up, racing towards her room the second she did so. Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. He would never understand how she had that much energy. Turning around, Dipper started walking towards his room.

"Off to go become Mr. Science?" Bill asked from the couch. Dipper's face flushed as he looked at the demon. He was wearing black jeans with a yellow, triangle patterned tee, and holy shit, he looked good.

"Um, yeah." Dipper said as he tried not to think about the demon's looks. He was failing miserably. "I should go get ready. I don't know how long it will take." He said before he quickly walked to his room and closed the door. Then he just flopped on the bed and groaned.

"I swear to god, that demon will be the end of me." Dipper muttered before he stood up and walked over to his closet, where a red paint stained, white lab coat hung next to a pair of black yoga pants. Next to that was a dull red turtleneck. Underneath the set was a large cardboard box. Grabbing everything, Dipper began to get dressed.

Slipping off his shirt, Dipper donned the turtleneck before he replaced his sleeping pants with the yoga pants. Once those were on, Dipper slipped the lab coat on and buttoned it. Looking at himself in the mirror, he nodded in approval before turning and opening the box. Inside sat a pair of yellow rubber gloves, a pair of orange tinted mad scientist goggles, old, dusty, worn, brown boots, and hair gel. The first thing Dipper grabbed was the hair gel, as he slicked his hair back completely. Then he pulled the goggles on and boots. The final thing he pulled on was the gloves.

"Jeez, I look like a mad scientist alright!" Dipper exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Mabel had designed the costumes, and the only thing he had a say in was if his hair was slicked back or not. Not that he really cared, Mabel _was_ an artistic genius after all. As Dipper looked at himself in the mirror, he wondered if Bill would like it.

"DIPPER! GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT OUT HERE!" Came Mabel's cry from the living room, snapping Dipper from his thoughts. He sighed as he realized who he was thinking of.

"That demon will kill me." He murmured as he walked out of his room, avoiding Pigburt as he did so. He closed the door behind him and started towards the living room, only to be bowled over by Bill. The two were sent tumbling to the ground. When Dipper opened his eyes, he cursed his luck.

Bill was on top of him, pinning his arms down like it was a movie. Their heads were about a foot apart and Bill's blue eye was burrowing into Dipper's green ones. They were so close, that Dipper could count each of the demon's freckles. He had no clue how long they were like that, but it seemed like hours.

"Dipper!" Mabel called, jolting Dipper out of his trance. The two jumped away from each other instantly as Mabel rounded the corner. As he met his twin's eyes, Dipper noticed the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. Great. She was going to bombard him with questions.

"Come on!" She whined as she yanked him to his feet. "I saw a tour bus pulling up!" She exclaimed, causing Dipper to yelp.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed as he yank his hand out of Mabel's grip. "We've got to go!" He cried as he raced out the door, leaving Bill behind as he went to start his job as Mr. Science.

* * *

Bill stared at the end of the hallway, his gaze frozen to the spot that Dipper had been a few seconds prior. His face was flushed blue and his heart was racing for some reason. He stared at the spot for a few more minutes before he pushed himself to his feet and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"What the heck was that?" Bill murmured with a sigh. His heart had finally stopped racing, and he was still confused as to what had caused that. Shaking his head slightly, Bill set off to the living room, where Will was on the couch reading that weird vampire story Mabel had suggested. It was about a dull, bland girl who falls in love with a vampire, or something.

"What, is Triangle confused?" Will asked, not looking up from his book. Bill snorted.

"No, that would be you, Sandy." He shot back as he sat down and snapped his fingers, a sketchbook appearing in his hands. Flipping it open revealed hundreds of sketches. Some were off Will, some were of the Royal twins, some were of the Strange twins, and some were of the Pines twins. Picking up his pencil, Bill decided that he was going to draw the twins in their costumes, only to realize that he didn't remember what they looked like.

"Shit." He groaned as he flopped back.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, not taking his eyes off his book. Bill sighed.

"I forgot what the costumes looked like. I wanted to sketch them." He explained as he flipped through his sketchbook. Will rolled his eye.

"Go watch them give a tour, you idiot." He said. Bill opened his mouth to argue, but he paused. Will had a point. Grumbling, Bill stood up and flipped his twin off.

"I hate it when you're right." He complained as he walked towards the front door, ignoring the snickering coming from his twin. Opening the door, Bill inhaled the fresh air with a smile. He may be a demon of overwhelming power, but he did enjoy fresh air. Closing the door behind him, Bill walked over to the little sign that said when tours were.

"Let's see...." He muttered as he read. Groaning, he realized that he had missed the tour by a few minutes. "Well, shit." He muttered as he walked over to the side of the shack and say down. He looked at the woods and flipped his sketchbook open.

"Guess I could sketch the woods while I wait." Bill muttered as he pulled a pencil out of thin air. With a content sigh he began sketching. While having one eye normally hindered depth perception, Bill had better depth perception than anyone because he could sense the magic. This ability allowed him to create a 3D picture of the world.

"Heh. Look at all the pine trees!" Bill exclaimed to himself as he continued to sketch. He was starting on the third row of trees, when he felt someone walking towards him. Well, a few someones.

"Yo!" Came the smooth voice of a man. Looking up, Bill saw two familiar people coming towards him. "You know when the next tour is, dawg?" Asked Soos as he looked at Bill. Bill nodded.

"Yeah, the next tour is in about five minutes." He responded as he pushed himself up. Wendy grinned.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed. "Can't wait to see those guys in action!" She exclaimed.

"Heheh, same here dude!" Soos said happily before he looked at Bill. "Oh yeah, name's Soos!" Soos said as he stuck his hand out towards Bill. Bill's right eye flashed under his eye patch as he quickly disguised his fangs.

"Willhelm." He said as he shook Soos's hand with a grin. The two former Mystery Shack employees blinked at the odd name, but they didn't comment on it.

"So, how'd you learn about the Mystery Shack?" Wendy asked as she leaned against the shack, ending up right next to Bill. Bill shrugged.

"A friend told me about it." He explained. It wasn't a lie. Dipper did tell him about the shack. Though, he did know about it beforehand.

"Cool." She responded with a nod. "I used to work here. The old owners had me working the cash register." She said. Soos nodded and smiled.

"Heheh, same here dude!" He said happily. "I was Mr. Pines' handyman!" He said. Bill held back an eye roll. He knew all this already. Around the group, a crowd was forming.

"That sounds nice." Bill said. Where were the twins? He was getting bored.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Creatures of all ages!" Came Mabel's peppy show voice. Finally! Bill grinned, letting his fangs show again. The crowd perked up and their heads snapped towards the cheery voice. They crowded around her as she pointed out Waddles, who was taped to Pigburt and a cape covered the two. Waddles was holding a sack for money. Bill suppressed a chuckle. This girl was definitely related to Stan.

The crowd slowly started to file into the shack, each person putting money into the sack. Bill watched as both Wendy and Soos put a twenty in the sack and gave Waddels a scratch behind his ears, causing the pig to snort happily. Bill was the last one in, and when he got to Waddles, his right eye flashed under his eye patch, causing a solid gold coin the size of a silver dollar to appear in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and blinked, causing a picture of him and his wheel to appear on the front. With another blink, Dipper and Mabel's symbols appeared on the back.

"There we go!" He exclaimed as he dropped it in the bag and caught up to the group, sketchbook in hand.

"Behold!" Mabel exclaimed as she pointed to a very familiar rock. "The rock that looks like a face!" She exclaimed. The crowd "oohed" and "ahhed" at the odd looking rock, causing Mabel's smile to grow even wider. As she told some made up story about the rock, Bill looked at Mabel.

Mabel was wearing a smaller version on Stan's suit, bow tie and eye patch included. The famous fez sat upon her head, and she was gesturing with her cane. The only real difference in her outfit and Stan's outfit, was her hot pink high heels. Committing her outfit to memory, Bill continued to listen to Mabel tell stories about the exhibits.

"And this is-" Mabel started, only for a fake explosion to cut her off. Smoke from a fog machine came pouring out of the hall on Mabel's left, and Dipper stumbled out coughing and sputtering. Mabel glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Really?" She asked in mock annoyance. "Another explosion?!" She exclaimed. Dipper scoffed.

"Portal guns take trial and error." He stated plainly, causing his twin to groan. "At least my experiments are interesting. Not like your exhibits." He said. Mabel gasped.

"Oh, it. Is. On." She growled as she looked at the crowd. "Come on, let's go see what my stupid brother's interesting experiments are!" She exclaimed. Dipper then turned around to look at the crowd, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I hypothesize that you guys will end up seeing that my experiments are much better than her exhibits!" Dipper exclaimed. "Now, all of you, follow....." He trailed off as he met Bill's eye. Bill watched as Dipper sucked in a breath. The pause caused everyone to mumble in confusion, and Mabel elbowed her twin. Dipper snapped to attention and the smirk returned to his face.

"Everyone, follow me!" He exclaimed as he turned around and walked into the hall. Bill watched as Dipper started to explain about one of the experiments. He looked Dipper over, smiling at the exposed birthmark. He committed Dipper's outfit to memory before he continued to listen to the rest tour. The tour ended with them in the gift shop.

"Remember!" Mabel said happily. "We put the fun, in no refunds!" She exclaimed. With that, she turned and walked off. Dipper turned to follow his twin, but Bill raced over to his ward before he could.

"Didn't know you could act Pine Tree." He said with a smirk, causing the teen to jump. Dipper spun around and looked at Bill, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Uh, I really can't." Dipper said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just kinda recited what I remembered." He explained sheepishly.

"Could've fooled me." Bill said with a grin. "You did good." He complimented. "You're also really pulling off the mad scientist look." He said as he looked Dipper up and down. Bill blinked in confusion as Dipper blushed and looked down.

"Hey, you okay Pine Tree?" Bill asked as he grabbed his ward's hands. He had no clue why Dipper turned bright red.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm f-fine!" Dipper squeaked as he tore his hands out of Bill's grasp. "I-I've got to go!" He squeaked out before he scurried off, leaving a confused Bill in his wake.

"Uh, okay. That was weird." Bill commented before he shrugged and wandered into the living room. Plopping himself on the couch, he opened his book and began to sketch.

* * *

"And be sure to come back at eight for the party!" Mabel called happily as she waved off the last guest. Dipper sighed as the door closed, pulling his goggles and gloves off once the door was shut.

"How the hell did Grunkle Stan put up with all of that?!" Mabel exclaimed as she sat down to remove her heels. "I had at five people ask if the rock that looks like a face was a face! At least five!" She complained as she removed the heels. Dipper shrugged as he stretched.

"I have no clue." He muttered before yawning. "I'm going to go get changed." He said as he turned and trudged off towards his room. "See ya later." He said as he passed the living room, thankful that the demons didn't seem to want to bother him. As he walked into his room, Dipper saw Cryptic asleep on his pillow. With a sigh, he closed the door and locked it.

"God, that was exhausting!" He exclaimed as he started shedding layers of his costume off while he trudged towards his bed. Flopping down, he closed his eyes and groaned. "Everything was fine until Bill showed up." He said with a sigh. And it really was. His first few tours were perfectly fine. While the people were still stupid, one even asked him if he was an alien because of his birthmark, he was doing fine. Then, Bill showed up. He managed to stumble through the rest of that tour, but every tour afterwords was horrible. From forgetting cues, to forgetting what the inventions did, Dipper screwed up everything.

"Mabel didn't help the situation either. Constantly shooting me weird looks." He grumbled before he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have forgotten everything. I mean, Mabel and I must've gone over the script a hundred times!" Dipper exclaimed in annoyance, waking Cryptic up in the process.

"There's no reason that I should've forgotten everything." He said as he sighed. "Ah well. No use worrying about it now." He said with a sigh. As he stared up at the ceiling, his mind started drifting. Dipper thought about what had happened in the past week and from there, his thoughts turned to Bill. He thought about the demon's odd, yet charming personality. Bill seemed to take joy in annoying everyone and pranking people, yet he was also calming to be around.

"God, I don't get him." Dipper mumbled as he sat up. "He's annoying, loud, brash, and self righteous, yet he's also kind, caring, calming, funny, and protective." He said as he placed his head in his hands. "And I'm insane for wanting him." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter how kind, or funny, or caring he is. It doesn't matter that he's saved my life multiple times. Hell, it doesn't matter damn hot he is!" Dipper exclaimed loudly, blushing as he realized how loud he was. "He's still a demon." He said, trying to convince himself that Bill was evil. He failed. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands. 

"Fucking hell." Dipper cursed. "I really do have it bad." He sighed. Laying back down, Dipper closed his eyes and started to day dream. He created scenarios of him and Bill together, laughing at the grotto, cuddling under the stars, Bill pushing him down on the bed and slamming their lips together as Bill's hand traveled south to play with Dipper's zipper... Dipper shot up and groaned.

"Oh fuck no. No fantasies." He scolded himself. He was about to lie down when Mabel called his name.

"DIPPER!" She called from her room. "START GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY!" She cried. With an eye roll, Dipper stood up. He walked towards his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a star themed tee. He put the clothes on before he removed his necklace from inside his shirt and let it hang freely.

"I wonder if Bill will like this." Dipper mumbled as he placed his familiar hat on his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He paused as the thought registered, his face coloring. "Oh boy. This is going to be Wendy all over again." He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's just hope Mabel doesn't find out. She's going to be pissed that I haven't told her I'm gay." Dipper said as he sat down. "Should I tell her tonight?" He wondered aloud before shaking his head. "No, I don't want to spend the night being set up with random guys. I'll tell her tomorrow." He said, right before Mabel knocked on his door.

"The party starts in thirty minutes!" She exclaimed. "Come help me finish setting up!" She commanded as she hopped off. Rolling his eyes, Dipper scratched Cryptic behind the ears and exited his room to follow his sister.

"Okay, this definitely brings back memories." He commented as he walked into the party room. The set up was almost identical to the set up of the party that Dipper spent chasing Wendy.

"I would hope so!" Mabel exclaimed as he continued to set out cups. "I used the same decorations!" She said as she turned around. "I'm also hoping that they give you the courage to dance with Bill!" She exclaimed with a cheeky grin. Dipper turned as red as a tomato as he sputtered in protest.

"Why would I want to dance with Bill?!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands up. Mabel sighed and shook her head before going back to set up, her purple skirt swishing with her movements. Dipper went to start to help her, but a knock on the door caused him to turn around and head towards the door. Opening it, he was greeted with the sight of two familiar people.

"Wendy! Soos!" Dipper exclaimed happily as he pulled the handyman into a hug. The instant Mabel registered the names, she squealed and glomped Soos.

"YOU'RE HERE!" She cried as she let go of Soos and moved onto Wendy.

"Of course we are!" Wendy exclaimed as Mabel let go of her. "We weren't going to miss your guys' opening day!" She said. "I'm glad I came, you guys totally rocked!" She exclaimed. Soos nodded.

"Heheh, yeah!" He agreed. "You two dudes are awesome!" He said. Dipper blushed slightly at the praise as Mabel grinned.

"Uh, thanks!" Dipper said with a smile, his thoughts wandering towards Bill's compliment earlier. "I still can't believe he thought I was good." He mumbled was a small smile.

"Hey Pine Tree!" Called Bill as he walked into the room. Turning around, Dipper's eyes widened and he had to fight off a blush. Bill was wearing a pair of ripped up blue jeans with a loose, yellow tee with triangles decorating it, along with his black dress shoes. All Dipper could think was that Bill was really damn hot. Like, holy shit.

"H-hey Bill. You realize that the party doesn't really start for another fifteen minutes, right?" Dipper said as he stared at Bill, his pulse racing. Bill grinned and nodded.

"Yep!" He chirped happily as he walked towards Dipper. "I just figured that I would spend time with my favorite human!" He explained as he grabbed Dipper's necklace. Closing his eye, Bill flashed a darker blue as he emptied the necklace. All Dipper could do was stand there.

"Yo dude, what was that?" Soos asked, causing Bill to looked up and grin, his fangs glistening in the artificial light.

"Hey Question Mark! Hey Red!" Bill said as he floated towards the two. Dipper took a deep breath to steady himself, his heart racing.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a sec." Wendy said as she reached behind her. "You're Bill Cipher, aren't you!" She exclaimed. Bill nodded proudly.

"Got it in one!" He said as he floated back towards Dipper. "Bill Cipher, dream demon and Dipper's guardian at your service!" He said with a bow.

"Bill, you really shouldn't introduce yourself as a demon." Dipper said. Bill just shrugged and snapped his fingers.

"It's a force of habit at this point." He said. "Anyways, the rest of the gang is coming." He said before he snapped his fingers again, causing the stereo to come to life and start playing music. "Let's get this party started!" He exclaimed as he flipped in the air and levitated down. Dipper couldn't help but grin at the demon's antics. God, he was perfect. Then Bill smirked at him and winked, and Dipper felt another blush coming on.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

An hour after the party had started, Dipper found himself sitting down and staring at Bill. The demon was currently talking with his twin on the other side of the room, and Dipper had given up on trying to keep his thoughts from focusing on the demon.

"Fucking Dorito." Dipper muttered as he stared at said demon. Bill was just too enjoyable in every aspect for Dipper to not stare. It definitely didn't help that Bill seemed to be flirting with him every two seconds.

"So, Bill's caught your eye, huh?" Wendy asked as she sat down next to Dipper, startling him out of his thoughts. Blushing, Dipper shook his head quickly.

"I-it's not like that!" He exclaimed as he turned to look at his friend/former crush. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Dude. You look at him the same way you looked at me when you were twelve." She said as she elbowed him lightly. "It's not that hard to connect the dots." She said with a shrug. Dipper blushed and opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it and sighed.

"Ugh, fine." Dipper muttered as he laid his head on the table. "You're right. He is hot, and kind, and funny, and perfect..." He trailed off as a goofy smile formed on his face. "God, he's amazing." He said before sighing. "But he's out of my league." Dipper said.

"Dude, if anything, it's the opposite." Wendy said with a grin. "He's out of your league. I mean, I don't think he's ever fought off a shapeshifter!" She said. Dipper sighed and shook his head.

"He fought off a dragon yesterday." He explained as he turned to look at Bill again. The demon was now dancing by himself on the dance floor, a massive grin on his face. Dipper sighed happily as he watched the demon, a goofy look on his face as he did so.

"Well, well, well. Seems like somebody has a thing for a certain demon." Gideon said as he sat down next to the two. Dipper groaned.

"Am I really that obvious?" He asked as he looked at the two. Wendy and Gideon nodded.

"Yeah, you are." Gideon said with a smile. Dipper groaned and let his head fall back to the table. "You should talk to him." Gideon suggested, earning a scoff from Dipper.

"Yeah, like that will go over well." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Newsflash, Bill is a demon. I doubt he even wants a relationship." He said.

"Well, I-" Wendy started, abruptly cutting herself off as Bill strutted over towards them.

"Hey, Pine Tree~!" Bill said in a sing song voice as he bent down and looked at Dipper. Dipper blushed and looked back at the demon. "I'm bored!" He complained as he let his head rest on the table. "Come entertain me!" He commanded. Dipper gulped as his face lit up red, his mind turning to all ways he could entertain both of them. Like how he could bring the demon back to his room and.....

"Pine Tree?" Bill asked, snapping Dipper out of his rather raunchy thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been zoning out a lot today." Bill said. Dipper gulped and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He lied as he crossed his legs, his fantasies still playing in his mind. "In fact, I think I'm going to go to sleep. Night guys!" He said as he scampered off to his room, ignoring the protests of his friends and the demon. He slammed the door shut and locked it before he threw himself on the bed and moaned.

"I am so fucked."

* * *

"Will, I'm worried." Bill said as he approached his twin. Dipper had run off five minutes ago, and Bill didn't believe his ward's excuse.

"'Bout what?" Will asked as he looked at his twin.

"Dipper." Bill responded as he blinked, a cup of spiked punch appearing in his hand. "Ever since yesterday, he's been acting weird." He explained as he took a sip of his drink. "I'm worried that I might have hurt him." He said with a sigh. Will's lips twitched slightly, as if he was fighting off a smile.

"Dipper's fine." He said. "Trust me." He said with a smile. Bill sighed.

"If you say so." He said with a sigh, his head turning as Elise walked over to them in her purple cocktail dress. "Hey Flower." Bill said. Elise looked at him and sighed.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked. Bill groaned.

"Am I really that obvious?" He asked before shaking his head. "I'm worried about Dipper. He's been acting strange all day." He explained. "I'm just worried that he's getting sick or something." He said with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's fine." She said with a smile. "But, I am curious. Why are you this worried about him?" She asked. Bill sighed.

"He's my ward. I'm supposed to be worried about him." He responded. Will grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've never been this worried about anyone else, including your previous wards. What makes Dipper so different?" Will asked. Bill glared at him.

"Everything!" Bill exclaimed. "Pine Tree is the nicest, most intelligent, funniest, most eager, and cutest ward ever! I mean, he's just perfect...." He trailed off as his face turned a bright blue, causing both Will and Elise to smirk.

"Elizabeth! Kryptos! Tad!" Elise cried as she turned around, causing the three demons to look up. "We were totally right!" She called. Kryptos lit up and practically teleported over to them, her light pink skirt swishing around her legs as she did so.

"So it's true?!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Bill's hands. "You're in love with Pine Tree?!" She exclaimed. Bill growled.

"No!" He exclaimed. "And you don't get to call him Pine Tree!" He commanded before he realized what he said. Blushing, Bill tore himself away from the group. "I'm leaving now." He said as he stomped off towards his room and slammed the door shut. Snapping his fingers, Bill teleported to the bed, locked his door, and changed into his pjs in one moment.

"I am so screwed."

* * *

"Um, Mabel?" Pacifica asked as she looked at her friend. "What the heck is going on with your brother and Bill?" She asked. Mabel smiled and grabbed Pacifica's hand, causing the blonde's heart to race and her face to light up.

"Love, Paz. Love." Mabel said with a grin. "More specifically, two idiots who are in love with each other and won't admit it." She said. "Which is really stupid. I mean, if you like someone, tell them!" She exclaimed. Pacifica gulped.

"Yeah... stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK THIS TOOK A LONG TIME. I'm sorry about the wait. Halfway through writing this, the stupid thing deleted itself. And then I gave it the silent treatment. This also happened to Secret Of Survival, so expect that up within the month. I thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Oh, and this is going to be bumped up to mature in the next few chapters.


End file.
